Hawk's Revenge
by Yellow Mask
Summary: On an ordinary day in Internet City, something causes Rockman to lose his mind. He attacks Glyde and Iceman and runs off into the depths of the city...with a kidnapped Roll in tow. RockmanRoll, NettoMeiru
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"No matter how many times I come to Internet City, it never ceases to amaze me." Glyde mused as he, Iceman, Rockman and Roll climbed the Sky Branch.

"It sure is quiet," Rockman said, looking around. "Is anyone else here?"

"I think it's just us," Roll was just behind him.

"Don't you find that a little…strange?"

"A little," the female navi conceded, before beaming. "But who cares? It just means no crowds. Besides, we're here to have fun, not worry!"

Rockman found himself grinning too. He could never resist Roll's smiles; they always managed to raise his spirits.

And what she was saying was true; they were here to have fun. School had been let out early due to a leak in the sewers – not caused by viruses, for once – and Netto, Meiru, Tohru and Yaito had decided to let their navis have a little fun while they studied. So the four of them were in Internet City, determined to enjoy themselves.

At the moment, they were climbing the broad stairs of the Sky Branch, the tallest building in Internet City. Rockman had never been to the top, but the view was supposed to be magnificent. He could hear Roll giggling with delight as they climbed higher.

He smiled again – she was so cheerful. How many times had he been down in the dumps, only to be cheered up in the space of seconds with a single comment from her? Too many to count.

Rockman was snapped from his reverie by Glyde's voice. "Rockman, Roll, hurry! The view truly is sublime!"

Increasing his speed, Rockman took the last few steps at a run. He burst out onto a balcony, Roll close behind. And he gasped. The entire Internet City sprawled out below them, the buildings sparkling like a carpet of diamonds.

Rockman joined Glyde and Iceman at the railing, gazing out at the city.

"It's magnificent," Iceman said.

Rockman nodded.

Hearing light footsteps beside him, Rockman turned. And the sight before him took his breath away.

Roll was standing on the railing, leaning out over the city, arms spread as though she were about to grow wings and fly away. Her face was filled with unabashed wonder, and Rockman thought he had never seen her look so beautiful. Her slender figure stood out in stark relief against the digital sky, accentuated with subtle, willowy curves. The light from the city glimmered off her golden hair, stray reflections lancing across ivory skin. Eyes like liquid jade, deep as the oceans, sparkled with delight as she let loose with a soft laugh. Watching her standing there – ethereal and vibrant – the thought crossed his mind that she looked like an angel. An angel gazing down upon the world and revelling in what she saw.

It was times like these Rockman wanted to meet Roll's creator. He wanted to thank them. After all, anyone who created something so lovely must be extraordinarily gifted, and should be told how precious their creation was. Perfection may well be impossible, but Rockman was convinced mankind came the closest to it the day they created Roll.

For the second time that day, Glyde's voice cut into his thoughts. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Gorgeous," Rockman breathed, still looking at Roll. A second after he spoke, it occurred to him that Glyde was referring to the view of the city, not Roll, and he snapped his head back around, hoping he hadn't been caught staring.

"I-I mean the view, yes I agree, it's beautiful…the view, that is."

Glyde barely held in a chuckle at Rockman's stammering and the blush that was rising to the blue navi's cheeks. Roll, apparently having noticed Rockman's admiring gaze, had flushed dark red and was looking studiously over the city, trying to pretend she hadn't noticed anything. Both she and Rockman tried very hard to conceal their feelings, but all too often they were both very obvious.

Like last week when a rogue navi attacked the school's computer. The navi had sneaked up on Rockman and knocked him out, essentially ensuring there would be no one strong enough to stop him. Of course, other navis had tried to stop the invader but they had all been deleted. While everyone panicked, Netto had tried desperately to wake Rockman, but had been unsuccessful. Until the rogue navi made a very stupid mistake.

He had tried to kidnap Roll, never suspecting that the meek-looking navi was actually a fierce fighter. She had struggled desperately, forcing her assailant to literally drag her away with him. When she slapped him in the face, the strange navi swamped her body with torturous electricity. At Roll's agonised scream, Rockman's eyes had snapped open.

In the ensuing fight, the navi had done the smart thing and used Roll as a shield while he attacked Rockman. The blue navi hadn't dared to return fire for fear of hitting Roll. Throughout the battle, Roll had pleaded with Rockman to fight back, begging him not to worry about hurting her, but Rockman had been unable to do so.

It had been a surprisingly emotional scene. Rockman taking blow after blow, refusing to attack and endanger Roll because he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. Roll writhing against her captor, imploring Rockman to strike at them both because she couldn't bear the thought he was being hurt because of her.

Eventually, Roll managed to twist at such an angle that she could strike at her would-be kidnapper with her antennae. The blow forced him to release her, and at last gave Rockman the opening he needed.

Deprived of his living shield, the rogue navi lasted less than three minutes. At the battle's end, Roll had been furious with Rockman for not attacking before she wriggled free, and he had been furious with Roll for even thinking he could. They had bickered for five minutes straight, the volume steadily increasing and the atmosphere becoming evermore emotion-charged. All those watching could tell it hadn't been real anger that drove them, but rather the anger born of worry and fear.

Glyde never knew who moved first, but suddenly Rockman and Roll were no longer fighting – they were entangled in a desperate embrace. Rockman, ignoring his battered state, had held Roll tightly to him while murmuring admonishments for thinking he could do anything that might hurt her. Roll had wrapped her arms around him gently, sniffling slightly as she chided Rockman for letting himself get hurt because of her.

Even now, the memory of that scene had Glyde trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, look down there!" Iceman yelled, yanking Glyde back to the present.

The taller navi peered over the edge and struggled to find what Iceman was pointing at.

"It's a new battle chip shop!" Iceman continued, "Want to go check it out?"

"Why not?" Glyde smiled. "Rockman, Roll, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I'm in," the blue navi replied.

"I'm coming too!" Roll exclaimed.

She started to scramble down from the railings but Rockman stepped in and took hold of her waist, lowering her gently to the ground. Roll tried – and failed – to hold in a blush at the feel of his hands on her waist.

"Th-Thanks," she stammered, rewarding him with a tremulous smile.

"No problem," he murmured.

He hadn't removed his hands from her waist, and Roll didn't want him to move them. It just felt so…nice…comfortable. His hold on her was firm, not hard, but enough so she could feel the pressure of his hands. He was gazing at her with a strange expression on his face and Roll found herself trembling without knowing why. She felt certain something was about to happen…something important and special and-

"Hey, you guys _are_ coming, right?" Iceman called.

Rockman snatched his arms away from her as though she had burnt him, and Roll felt a stab of disappointment. He swallowed and shuffled his feet, looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Y-Yeah, we'd better go," he muttered.

Roll followed him down the stairs silently.


	2. Strange Happenings

_AN: I just realised I forgot to put the disclaimer in the prologue, so I'll put it here – I do not own Rockman EXE. or any related characters._

**Chapter 1 – Strange Happenings**

Netto yawned, waking from his nap as the musical notes of Chopin drifted through his window. Blinking sleepily, he staggered to the glass pane and opened it.

Next door, Meiru was practicing on her piano. She was clearly concentrating hard – brows furrowed, eyes sharp and focused, fingers waltzing across the keys. Her music swelled and grew, the notes louder, clearer, more confident. A smile broke out on the redhead's face, obviously pleased with how well she was playing.

Netto rested his elbows on the sill, watching and listening to the music drifting on the air. His fingers fiddled idly with the corner of his Math textbook while he stood there, contemplating the scene below him. He saw Meiru smile, and couldn't help but smile himself at her elation. She had been practicing this piece for weeks, and today was the first time she had played it the whole way through, no pauses or mistakes.

When she shut the piano lid, Netto called out to her.

"Hey, Meiru!"

She looked up and her smile grew wider, sending a nice, glowing warmth through his body.

"Hey, Netto!" Her voice rang through the air, her tone filled with joy.

"Meiru, can you…uh…can you give me a hand?"

She laughed; she knew that line only too well.

"Which subjects?"

"Math," Netto explained ruefully. "And History, and that poem we got for English."

"I'll be right over."

"It's closed!" Iceman wailed, gesturing at the battle chip shop.

"That is kinda funny," Roll muttered. "I mean, it's Friday afternoon, it should be open."

"Yeah, but by the same token, this place should be crowded." Rockman reminded her.

"It is rather quiet," Glyde pondered. "Did we miss an evacuation notice?"

"But if they evacuated Internet City, there'd be a reason for the evacuation. A virus or a rogue navi or something like that." Rockman shook his head. "It just seems to be…deserted."

"Definitely weird," Roll agreed, before shrugging affably. "But I'm sure it's nothing. Now come on guys, since the shop is closed, let's go check out the Mermaid Fountain they installed yesterday!"

She grabbed Rockman's hand and tugged, pulling him along the street.

"Alright, we're coming!" he chuckled.

"I still don't get it," Netto whined, gazing sadly down at the incomprehensible spread of numbers and symbols before him.

"Don't worry, it is kind of tricky at first," Meiru reassured him. "But all you have to remember is the FOIL rule."

"The what?"

"The FOIL rule. You use it to multiply brackets in algebra."

Meiru gestured to the first question, (2a – 4) (a + 2).

"The idea is to multiply each component in the FOIL order. First, Outside, Inside and Last. Eventually," here she scribbled on the page, carrying and multiplying numbers and letters. "You should get this."

Netto blinked at the paper. Next to the question, in neat precise handwriting, was the answer. 2a2 – 8.

He stared, he blinked, then he stared again. "How did you get that?"

Meiru smiled. Lan looked absolutely adorable when he was bewildered. "I'll show you again…"

Ten minutes later, Netto had finally got the concept down.

"You got it!" Meiru grinned happily.

"Thanks Meiru," Netto said, reaching out to sling an arm across her shoulders and pull her to him. "Thanks heaps!"

Suddenly realising their close proximity, Netto dropped his arm as casually as he could, trying not to blush. He swallowed, and pushed that annoying voice in his head away. The one that was currently reminding him how nice it had felt to have Meiru in his arms.

"A-Anyway," he gulped out, "This other question I didn't get at all."

Smiling bravely – and trying to forget how warm she had felt when Netto hugged her – Meiru prepared to demonstrate the correct way to divide with algebra.

Glyde and Iceman forged on ahead, taking animatedly about the Mermaid Fountain and how it was supposed to be a triumph of navi construction and what it might look like. A few paces behind were Rockman and Roll. Rockman was behind because he was still looking at all the empty buildings and puzzling over them, Roll because…she wanted to be with him.

"I still don't get it," Rockman said, unconsciously echoing the words of his NetOp.

"Oh, will you quit worrying!" Roll scolded, "I'm sure nothing's wrong."

"Maybe so. But-" his words were cut off when he suddenly yelped as though in pain.

"Rockman, what's wrong?" Roll said, turning to him.

His body jerked, and he shuddered violently. Rockman bent double, and began making strange sounds as though he were choking. Roll was about to call for Iceman and Glyde when he stilled and abruptly stood again.

"What was that?" Roll asked. "You looked like you were…"

Her words died in her throat. As Rockman stood, Roll was given a glimpse of his face. And it was not the face of the Rockman she knew. It was devoid of expression, save for a maniacal glimmer in his eyes.

Roll automatically started to take a step back but, faster than her eyes could follow, Rockman's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, gripping it painfully tight.

"Rockman," she began uncertainly, trying to pull away.

She raised her eyes beseechingly to his. Cold emerald orbs stared back at her, blank and uncomprehending.

'_He has no idea what he's doing.'_ The thought flashed through her mind. _'It's like he's not really there anymore.'_

Fear beginning to coil in her stomach, Roll tried again to tug out of Rockman's grip. She grabbed his forearm with her free hand and tried to yank his hand away. He didn't release her; in fact, she felt his fingers tighten on her wrist.

Biting back a wince at the strength of his grip, Roll attempted to alert the others.

"Uh, guys?" Roll called, keeping her eyes on Rockman's face.

Ahead, Glyde and Iceman turned, and then froze – staring slack-jawed at the scene before them. Rockman was staring straight at Roll, darkly intent as he held her in place, fingers digging brutally into her flesh.

"Something's wrong," she began. "He just-"

But Roll never finished her sentence. In that instant, Rockman yanked harshly on her wrist. Caught off-guard, Roll stumbled forward, gasping as she collided with his chest.

Before she could blink – let alone try to pull away – he had relinquished her wrist only to snake an arm around her waist, keeping her pinned to him as tightly as a bug on a card. Roll squirmed uncomfortably and couldn't hold in a small whimper of pain, his new grip wasn't any gentler than his previous one had been.

With cries of alarm, Iceman and Glyde stepped forward, only to freeze again when Rockman's free hand, already transformed into a Rockbuster, was casually levelled at them. The blue navi turned his head and seemed to be taking aim.

"No!" Roll gasped, pushing against his chest. "Rock, they're your friends. Your friends!"

The intensity of her struggles died, and she finished in a whisper, "Don't you remember?"

Rockman didn't lower his weapon, but he did turn to look at her.

Roll swallowed hard as she stared right into Rockman's eyes, searching them desperately for some sign that he was still in there.

But there was nothing. Green orbs stared blankly back at her, flat and cold and calculating. Roll soon dropped her gaze, unable to bear looking into Rockman's eyes and seeing no recognition.

'_No_,' she thought in despair. '_How did this happen? We were just talking – nothing seemed wrong – and now…_'

She became aware that Rockman still hadn't looked away from her. Slowly she lifted her eyes once more. His gaze seemed to bore into her, intense and piercing. His eyes travelled over her, studying her as though committing every inch of her body to memory. Roll could feel her cheeks begin to flush at such undivided scrutiny.

Yet she couldn't help but wonder; was she was blushing because she was being stared at so avidly, or because it was Rockman who was staring at her? Roll blinked harshly. She couldn't think about this now. Not when Rockman was acting as though he'd been possessed, like one of those characters in Meiru's ghost stories. And definitely not when they were pressed so intimately together, their faces barely an inch apart. She had to concentrate! She had to figure out what was going on!

Rockman's focus on her had not gone unnoticed. Out of the corner of her eye, Roll could see Glyde moving stealthily forward, trying to take advantage of Rockman's distraction.

Unfortunately, Rockman spotted him a few moments after Roll did. His head snapped to the side and he fired two blasts in the space of a second. Glyde and Iceman threw themselves to opposite sides, and it was more out of luck than skill that they managed to escape unharmed.

"Rock, stop!" Roll cried, wriggling desperately. "Please, stop!"

She arched her back and fought to pull away. Rockman's arm tightened around her in response to her struggles, holding her to him as easily as one might hold a moth in their hand. Grimacing in pain, Roll let her hands fall to her side.

She had never realised just how much stronger Rockman was compared to her. But then, she supposed she'd never had much cause to notice. She'd seen him fight, but he had never actually fought her himself. Well, she knew how strong he was now. The arm around her waist felt like a band of steel, hard and unyielding. She wasn't moving until he was ready to let her go.

"Please let me go," she whispered softly. His grip didn't loosen at all.

Seeing the distress on her face, Glyde tried to persuade Rockman to release her. He spoke in a low even voice, trying not to startle him. He had to make certain Rockman didn't regard him as a threat, or he risked being fired on again.

"Rockman," he stated. "Release Miss Roll, your grip is hurting her."

Rockman looked as though the words had never even registered. Before Glyde could react, a blast from the Rockbuster hit him with perfect accuracy straight in the chest. He was sent flying backwards to slam harshly into the ground.

"Glyde!" Roll shrieked, "Are you-"

Her words were cut off when Rockman whipped around, her feet lifting off the floor with the speed at which he turned. And they never had the chance to contact the ground again as he leapt into the air and away, still clutching her to his body.

When he landed, Roll tried with renewed desperation to writhe out of his grip. But again, said grip tightened until Roll felt like she was caught in a vice, and she soon gave up. Her struggles were about as effective as a leaf batting against a brick wall, so she simply remained passive in his grip, completely spent. Maybe if she stopped fighting him, he would simply let her go of his own accord…

But when she relaxed, Roll realised that while she could feel solid ground beneath her toes again, she couldn't feel anything beneath her heels. She chanced a glance down. And finally realised where Rockman had jumped to.

They were both balancing on the edge of a tall building. A _very_ tall building. A motionless Glyde and a frantic Iceman looked tiny from their height, and Roll had a moment to wonder how Rockman had jumped this high – holding her, no less. Then her mind registered that, with her tenuous foothold, she shouldn't actually be able to keep her balance. She was teetering on the very edge, entirely dependent on Rockman for support. If she tried to pull backwards…she'd fall. As soon as her brain had processed that fact, she yelped, wrapped her arms around Megaman's neck and clung for dear life.

"I've, uh, changed my mind," Roll stammered nervously, "_Don't_ let go."

But she had the feeling Rockman wasn't paying attention, he was staring unwaveringly at Glyde. He still hadn't moved, and Roll hoped desperately that he was okay. To her relief, she could see him begin to stand; it looked like he hadn't been damaged too badly but from her height it was hard to tell for sure.

Roll had only a second to see Glyde glance up towards them, before Rockman turned, and ran across the rooftop at breakneck speed. Reaching the edge, Roll felt him gather himself before leaping to another building, landing, and continuing to run without breaking a stride.

Roll tightened her grip on Rockman's neck as his speed increased, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face in his chest. _'Now I wouldn't get away even if I could,'_ she thought, _'I'll just end up going 'splat' on the ground. But where's he going? And why is he taking me with him?'_

She had dozens of questions and it didn't look like they were going to be answered anytime soon. She might as well just hold on and hope Rockman wasn't going to drop her.

"Where are you taking me?" she dared to ask, but a stony silence greeted her question.

Wherever he was going, he was definitely in a hurry. Roll wiggled slightly in an attempt make herself more comfortable and tried to relax in his arms. As she did, his arm loosened around her.

'_What?' _she thought, glancing down at the blue limb that encircled her waist. _'He…loosened his grip? Because he knows I can't get away or because I stopped trying to escape?'_

Deciding to put her theory to the test, Roll placed pink-gloved hands against his chest and pushed slightly. Not enough to throw his balance off and make them both fall, but enough to show she was trying to get away.

The response was instantaneous. She was again being held in a grasp that seemed determined to crush the life out of her. When she relaxed again, so did his arm. He continued to dash from roof to roof, yet now that she wasn't fighting him, his grip was firm but gentle, no longer painful. That settled it. Rockman wasn't trying to hurt her, just trying to prevent her from escaping. With that thought, Roll felt some of her fear ebb away.

"You're not trying to hurt me," she whispered to him, as well as confirming it to herself. "You're just trying to keep me with you."

There was no response, but she hadn't really been expecting one. Ever since he had grabbed her wrist, Rockman hadn't said a word. She twisted her head slightly to look up at him.

"Alright, I'll play along. I'm sticking with you – wherever it is that we're going."


	3. Abduction

**Chapter 2 – Abduction**

After what seemed like hours – but was probably forty-five minutes at most – Rockman halted on top of an empty shop. He jumped to the ground outside it, and practically shoved Roll through the door. She stumbled inside, with Rockman giving her sharp pushes on her back to urge her forward. She caught a glimpse of an empty counter and bare shelves before a particularly harsh shove propelled her through another door into the back room.

This room was a flat grey colour, windowless and completely empty. Roll had barely an instant to look around before Rockman grabbed her arm and dragged her to the corner furthest from the door. He placed a hand on her shoulder and applied pressure, indicating she was to sit.

Roll did so, folding her legs so she sat in a crouch and titling her head up to look at him. She was surprised when he crouched down too, right in front of her. He leaned forward, staring at her intently. She leaned backwards slightly, uncomfortable with his close proximity. It seemed Rockman had lost all respect for personal space – did he have to invade hers constantly?

"Wh-what are you doing?" she breathed.

She got her answer when his hand shot out and grabbed her jaw, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. She put her hands to his shoulders to try and push him away – he just caught them both in his other hand and brought his knee across her legs to prevent her kicking out at him. Roll thrashed desperately and Rockman leaned against her, using his bodyweight to pin her helplessly to the wall. While they fought, he never once released her chin from his grasp.

Roll could feel her almost-forgotten fear coming back full force; there was something instinctively terrifying about being held down by someone stronger than you. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't move an inch. Perhaps even scarier, Rockman's face was completely impassive. There was no hint of what he was thinking…or what he was going to do.

Rockman leaned in, and gently covered her lips with his own.

For a moment, Roll froze, all rational thought grinding to a halt as she tried to process what was happening.

'He kissed me! He's still kissing me!' 

His lips moved across her cheek, kissing and licking her skin. Roll tried to drag her mind back to functioning level. She knew she wanted this, had wanted it for some time, but Rockman wasn't himself. Whatever had caused him to act this way was causing him to kiss her, and Roll knew what would happen to their friendship if 'the line' were crossed like this.

Roll wriggled beneath Rockman, trying to push him away. He made a tight noise of frustration and shoved her harder against the wall. An ice-cold jolt of fear shot through her. She was making it clear she didn't want this, but Rockman wasn't listening. Roll arched her back, but the position she was being held in meant she had no leverage to force him off her. She felt panic stir anew.

In response to her struggles, Rockman tightened his grip on her wrists and jaw, resting his full weight on her chest. Roll made a terrified, squeaking sound as he nibbled on her neck – she had to stop this before he went any further! If Rockman returned to himself and realised he'd forced her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Rock-" she started, before being cut off as he placed his lips on hers again.

Roll whimpered slightly, fighting the desire to give into the kiss. Rockman was making soft sounds of pleasure, almost moaning. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, and at first Roll wanted to deepen the kiss and give him what he – what they both – wanted.

But she knew she had to stop this. Rockman wasn't aware of what he was doing, not really. As much as it pained Roll to know it was only in this state that he would kiss her, she had to be the one to exert control.

Roll clenched her jaw and pressed her lips together, denying him access to her mouth. Rockman paused, pulling back and staring at her face. He looked puzzled, curious, as though he couldn't understand why she didn't want this.

"Rockman," she began again, keeping her voice low and controlled, "Please stop, I don't want this."

He bent to kiss her again. Again, Roll kept her lips clamped together as his tongue attempted to probe her mouth. Again he pulled back, still looking puzzled.

But Roll was determined. She would not give into him, not while he was like this. With Rockman, it was all or nothing. Though this may be her only kiss from him, she refused to participate willingly if he wasn't truly aware. If she ever kissed him, it would be with Rockman fully aware of what they were doing and of the consequences. It would not be like this.

"I don't want this," Roll enunciated clearly. "Please stop."

This time, when he kissed her again Roll detected a slight hesitation in his actions. She was getting through, she knew she was. To punctuate her point, Roll squirmed in his grip.

The hesitation disappeared, his grip becoming painfully tight as he ground his lips into hers. Roll let out a muffled cry of surprise and pain at the sudden attack, at the aggressiveness that was rising to the fore. She tried to twist away, but both her wrists were pressed to the left of her body, and with her right arm crossing her torso her body was effectively pinned. She fought the grip on her wrists and to her relief, one hand slipped free.

Roll placed her hand on Rockman's chest and shoved, not trying to hurt him, just trying to get through to him. The instant she did it she knew she shouldn't have. Rockman's response was to yank her away from the wall. Roll didn't wait to see what he'd do next; she took her opportunity and threw her weight against him.

Caught off balance, Rockman went down with Roll on top of him. The fall forced him to release her, but Roll didn't even have a moment to collect herself before the blue navi twisted them both so that she was underneath him.

Roll let out a cry of sheer surprise – he moved so fast! – and tried to throw him off her. Rockman moved to straddle her hips as he caught her flailing hands and slammed them to the ground above her head, using one hand to hold them in place. His other hand gripped her jaw again, holding her still for another rough kiss as she strained against him.

Gone was the earlier hesitation and uncertainty. Now he was rough, brutal and violent. His fingers dug into the hollows of her cheeks, forcing her lips apart. He stabbed his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Roll made a small sound of distress, garbled by his lips.

Rockman leant his body down to cover hers, his weight pressing her flat to the floor. Unable to move, Roll tensed beneath him and tried to force him upward. Realising she was tiring rapidly, Roll tried to kick out at him and he sat back on her legs. She was so exhausted from her fight that even now, relieved of his weight; she couldn't summon enough energy to push him off her.

No matter how much she struggled, his grip only tightened. Her chest constricted with fear. How could she stop him? He was so much stronger than her, he had her pinned…and she didn't have a hope. Despair began to slither into her heart. She couldn't stop him; Rockman was going to do whatever he wanted with her. What would he think when he came to himself?

But wait! He had hurt her before, when she was trying to escape. He had stopped when she stopped fighting him. And he had seemed to listen when she talked to him. Was that the solution – don't fight him and he'll listen to you?

When he pulled back to kiss his way along her neck, Roll tried again, her voice high with fear. "Rockman, please stop."

He paused, then continued to nip and suck at her skin. But he had definitely paused.

"Rockman, I don't want this. I want you to stop." She had calmed her voice somewhat, and was trying for an even tone.

This time, he stopped, raising his head to look into her face.

"Please, don't do this to me." _To us._

He gazed into her eyes then pressed his lips to hers, more gently this time, as though she were made of glass and would shatter beneath him. It was like he was trying to determine whether she really wanted this or not. The kiss was soft and tender – a lover's kiss – and Roll forced herself not to respond, though her heart ached to.

"Please, stop," she repeated when he drew back.

Finally, he released his hold on her and stood.

"Th-thanks," Roll murmured, now feeling weak with relief. He had listened to her, he had actually listened to her!

But she became alarmed again when he opened the door, looked around briefly, and strode out.

"Rock, where are you going?" she called, standing slowly.

He glanced back at her, and shut the door behind him. Puzzled, Roll started across the room, but had barely taken two steps when she paused. A loud, scraping sound came from the other side of the door, as something large and probably heavy was dragged across the floor. The sound lasted for only a few seconds, then silence reigned once more.

'_Oh, don't tell me,'_ Roll thought as she reached the door. She had a feeling she knew what that sound had meant.

She turned the handle and pushed. The door opened a hairs breadth before it stopped short, contacting something heavy and solid. She shoved it hard, but it simply rebounded off whatever was in front of it and nearly hit her in the face. Roll backed away and took several deep breaths. She ran full-tilt towards the door, turning at the last second to use her shoulder as a battering ram.

She hit hard, and felt the secondary impact from the barrier behind it, as though she had driven her arm into a brick wall. Pain shot along her arm, and – even worse – it felt like her effort had been for nothing. She didn't think the door had budged. She backed away, rubbing her shoulder, and tried to open the door again. No change. She wasn't strong enough to move whatever was blocking the doorway.

Roll slid down the wall to rest on the floor again, shaking her head in bewilderment. _'Just as I suspected, Rockman shoved something in front of the door to keep me in here. But why? He drags me across Internet City, is careful to make sure I can't get away from him, only to leave me in an abandoned shop. Why does he want me here so desperately?'_

'_Then again,'_ she considered, _'Maybe it's not the location, just the fact that he's keeping me somewhere I can't escape from. But again, why? He hasn't actually tried to hurt me, hasn't given any indication he's going to, so what does he want me here for?'_

Roll mulled it over in her head for a while, before accepting that the only one who could answer her questions was Rockman. And not only was he elsewhere, she doubted he would tell her anything in his current state. But until he told her, she couldn't even begin to guess his motives.

Roll sighed, and tried to make herself comfortable on the bare floor. She stretched out her legs, and wondered idly when Rockman would be back and where he had gone.

"Roll!" Iceman called loudly, "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!"

Glyde shook his head sadly. "Don't waste your energy Iceman. Even if Miss Roll has remained unharmed, it is unlikely Rockman will allow her to escape from him or call out to us."

"What does he want with her?" the smaller navi wondered, "I mean, you don't think he's hurt her, do you?"

"Rockman's motives in abducting Miss Roll are known only to Megaman," Glyde replied, avoiding the second question entirely. Rockman was far stronger than Roll, and whatever had happened to him had rendered him violent and unpredictable. Whatever Rockman was going to do – or had already done – to the female navi probably wasn't good.

"But Rockman wouldn't hurt Roll," Iceman insisted, "I mean, forget raising a hand, he'd never raise a finger against her."

"We must remember that, whatever has happened to him, Rockman is clearly not in his right mind," Glyde interrupted, trying to keep Iceman on track – it would do no good to wander into the territory of what Rockman would or would not do. "It is true that the Rockman we know would do anything to keep Miss Roll from being hurt, but we must accept that his way of thinking has somehow been altered – after all, the Rockman we know would never fire on us. Almost as important as locating him is to discover what has caused him to behave this way. There were no obvious outward causes that would explain such a radical reversal of his normal personality."

"He was like a completely different navi." Iceman mused, shaking his head.

"Indeed," Glyde nodded, "Since he headed in this direction, and since he does not seem to be thinking clearly in his current state of mind, it is safe to assume that his destination – whatever that may be – is in this direction. I doubt the Rockman who attacked us would think of diversions, or of covering his trail."

"Yeah, he didn't seem to be thinking too much, I mean – wait!" Iceman exclaimed suddenly, whirling to face Glyde full on. "Someone should tell Netto…and Meiru!"

Glyde's eyes widened as realization struck. "Yes, they should be made aware of the circumstances as soon as possible!"

He and Iceman looked at each other.

"I will go," Glyde volunteered, "I believe this situation will require all the delicacy at my disposal"

"I'll tell Gutsman and Tohru," Iceman added, and jogged away from Glyde, calling over his shoulder, "Tell Meiru and Netto before you tell Yaito!"

Glyde nodded once, then headed for Netto's homepage, dreading the coming conversation. At least he wouldn't need to deliver such grim news twice, by this time Meiru would probably be at his house, attempting to help him study.

As he travelled, dark thought struck him, _'If Rockman has truly harmed Miss Roll, even if he is restored to normal, will he ever be able to forgive himself?'_

Rockman leapt from building to building at a speed that most navis would never have dreamed of achieving. He knew he was being followed, that was why he had left her. He could still see her, crouched on the floor, green eyes wide as she stared up at him.

He hadn't wanted to leave her, but he could feel something in his mind, something trying to take control. He was sure it was connected to whatever was following him, and was determined to stop it. He would now give into the strange impulse that urged him to destroy, now that she was safe.

They were drawing closer. He spun on his heel and fired, a feral grin sliding over his face at the resulting explosion. Through the smoke, five silhouettes could be seen. When the area cleared, Rockman saw what they were. They were hovering, bright red hawks with glowing blue eyes, their wings fanning slowly.

For a moment, both parties simply stared at each other. Then all hell broke loose. All five birds dived at once, grabbing at his arms and legs. Rockman shook them off with ease and let loose five blasts.

Two birds weren't quick enough and were deleted in the space of seconds. The remaining three hung back, now more wary. When they came at him again, it was with a touch more strategy. Two went for his arms, and the other for his face.

This time, Rockman let off a barrage worthy of a machine-gun, peppering the air with blasts of energy. Two more birds were down, and the last tried to latch onto his face but he dodged just in time, feeling claws scrape his cheek. He turned and fired for the last time.

Now there were no hawks left.


	4. The Search

**Chapter 3 – The Search**

Roll sat in the corner of the little grey room, hugging her knees. It seemed like Rockman had been gone for hours, she hoped he was alright. She also hoped he hadn't done anything stupid.

She had been turning the day's events over in her head, revisiting them again and again, and she was no closer to figuring out what was wrong with Rockman than she had been when she started.

She simply couldn't understand what had triggered this change, and she had no idea what he would do now that he was like this. Whatever 'like this' was.

He hadn't tried to hurt her, but he had kidnapped her. He had forced her to kiss him but stopped when she asked him too…eventually. Roll couldn't shake the feeling that she was looking at an unfinished puzzle. You might be able to get glimpses of different details, but as far as figuring out the big picture went, you were stumped. She hoped Meiru and Netto weren't worrying too much.

Roll was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that scraping sound begin again. Was Rockman back?

"Rockman?" she called, and was proven correct when the blue net navi stepped into the room.

As soon as she laid eyes on him, Roll realised there hadn't been any change. He was still…for lack of a better word, she was going to say 'possessed'. Yes, Rockman was still 'possessed'.

As he crossed the room, Roll noticed there were scratches on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You're not hurt?"

He gave her one of those blank looks that she had been getting so frequently. His injuries didn't look too deep, and he didn't seem to be in any pain. While she wanted to be certain the scratches weren't serious, Roll wasn't sure what his reaction would be if she approached him, and so remained where she was.

He knelt down opposite her and stared at her, his face blank. Roll fidgeted, shifting uncomfortably as she stared back at him. Both stayed silent.

"He WHAT?" Netto exclaimed, staring open-mouthed at Glyde.

"As I said, Rockman appeared to…loose control," Glyde said hesitantly. "He attacked us and…abducted Miss Roll."

"Roll," Meiru breathed, feeling tears start to gather in her eyes, "Do you think…" She couldn't finish.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Netto soothed, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I mean, this is Rockman we're talking about. He wouldn't hurt Roll, he'd delete himself first."

"He fired on Iceman and I without hesitation," Glyde said as gently as he could. Above all, Meiru and Netto had to be made aware of the facts, however distasteful, with no embellishments. But upon seeing their stricken expressions, he hastened to add, "But he did seem reluctant to harm Miss Roll. She gave him greater provocation than either I or Iceman, but it was only us he attacked."

"See? Roll's going to be fine, she's tough," Netto encouraged, trying to smile. When Meiru looked up at him, he felt his chest constrict at the heartbroken expression on her face.

"But we don't know-" Meiru began, before Netto cut her off.

"You're right, we don't know. So let's not assume the worst right off the bat, okay?"

A tear rolled down Meiru's cheek, in spite of her best attempts to hold it back.

Without thinking, Netto reached out and wiped it away, gently stroking Meiru's cheek with his thumb. It took several seconds before he realised what he was doing. When he did, he pulled his hand away quickly and looked down, trying to hide his blush.

Meiru's heart had been racing since Glyde told them an out-of-control Rockman had kidnapped Roll, but now she could feel it beating even faster. She was positive her face was glowing like a sunset, and stammered out an affirmative.

'_Come on,'_ she berated herself, _'Get a grip!'_

"S-So, we should probably try to figure out what caused Rockman to act like this, huh?" Meiru directed her question to the floor, certain that if she looked up Netto would see her blush.

"Yeah," Netto said fiercely, "Whatever's happened, we'll figure it out!"

'_I need to **do** something,'_ Roll thought desperately, _'It feels like I've been sitting here for an eternity. Staring at Rockman, who's staring at me, and the pressure's going to make me lose it. I'm going to go completely nuts.'_

But what could she do? Roll was thinking about what activities could lend themselves to flat, featureless rooms and only needed one player, when she yawned.

'_Well I am pretty tired. What if I forget the activities and just go to sleep?'_

But could she? She glanced at Rockman, still sitting across the room. He hadn't even twitched since he sat down. Yes, Roll decided, she could trust him. Even though he was 'possessed', he hadn't really attacked her – he could have deleted her a dozen times over by now, but he hadn't so much as hit her, even when she shoved him.

'He's not going to hurt me. He's had hundreds of chances and never acted on any of them. He's not going to hurt me if I fall asleep.'

Roll yawned again and stretched out on the floor, tossing and turning a few times to try and get comfortable. She could feel exhaustion beginning to settle in her spent body.

Hovering on the brink of sleep, she raised her head to look at Rockman.

" 'Night Rock," she murmured, "I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?"

It may have been her imagination, but as her eyes closed, Roll could have sworn she saw Rockman nod.

Roll woke from her doze with a start. For a second, she was disorientated, her eyes darting around the room as her sleep-fogged mind struggled to remember how she had gotten here. Then her eyes landed on Rockman, and everything came rushing back.

Along with a realisation of why she had awakened. She was cold. PET homepages had a temperature regulator to keep the navis comfortable, but it seemed shops didn't. Roll shivered, hugging herself for warmth. It didn't appear to be bothering Rockman, he was in the exact same position he had been in when she dozed off, and his eyes hadn't moved from her. Had he slept at all?

To Roll's surprise, Rockman stood and approached the corner she was crouching in, before kneeling in front of her. Green eyes swept up and down her body, and Rockman extended his arm, resting the palm of his hand against her shoulder. He stayed that way for several moments, staring at his hand, watching and feeling the vibrations of her shivers. When he met her eyes again, Roll blinked. He looked…worried? About her?

"Hey, I'm okay," she reassured him, "Just a little cold, that's all."

He regarded her silently. Rockman then sat cross-legged in front of her, reached for Roll, and yanked her toward him.

Roll squeaked in surprise as he settled her in his lap, one arm supporting her shoulders as he pulled her to rest against his chest. Roll tensed at first, wondering if he was going to try to kiss her again, but relaxed when she felt him beginning to rub gentle circles on her back.

"Thanks, again," she said, smiling into his chest.

There was a pause.

"You know," she continued conversationally, "I'm just not getting you, Rock. You attack Glyde and Iceman, you kidnap me but you don't hurt me, and now you're stroking my back and hugging me because I said I was cold."

Rockman didn't answer.

"But don't think I'm not grateful," Roll continued, "Because I am."

Roll rested her head against his chest, listening to the humming whirr of data passing through the layers of programs that were Rockman.

'_I've dreamed about this,'_ she thought, _'Just laying in his arms, falling asleep there. It can't hurt to pretend, just for now, that this is a dream come true, can it?'_

With that thought, Roll wrapped her arms around Rockman's neck and gave him a gentle hug.

"Good night, Rock," she whispered.

And Roll fell asleep – truly asleep – to the feel of Rockman stroking her back, and the sound of data rushing through his circuits.

"We've got to think this out," Yuuichiro said, pacing the length of the living room, "What on earth would cause Rockman to do this? A virus?"

Tohru and his netnavi shrugged. Yaito was clearly thinking hard and didn't answer. Meiru and Netto looked like they hadn't even heard the question in the first place.

Glyde spoke up from Yaito's PET, "A virus would have manifested itself physically – a colour change, erratic behaviour previous to his outburst – I do not believe any virus could have had such an immediate and extreme affect."

"That's a point," Yuuichiro acknowledged, without ceasing his pacing, "So we're back to square one, what caused this and how did it get into his system?"

Everyone else in the room was silent as Netto's father tried to puzzle it out. Meiru stared listlessly at the floor from where she sat on the couch. Beside her, Netto tried his best to comfort her, smiling encouragingly and squeezing her hand . The others looked on awkwardly. They felt like intruders on what should have been a private exchange.

"What can we do?" Tohru asked, "I mean, the only one who could tell us is Rockman and he's, well…"

"Return to the scene of the crime!" Yaito exclaimed loudly, making everyone jump.

"What do you mean by that?" Netto asked.

"Just what I said. If we go back to where it happened, maybe we'll find a clue," Yai clarified.

"So if our navis go back to where Rockman started acting weird, they might find something to explain it?" Tohru queried.

"Precisely!" This time it was Yuuichiro who answered. "Good thinking, Yaito. If I send Rush with them, he might be able to pick up something. Maybe a data trail or-"

"What's a data trail?" Meiru asked quietly.

As this was the first time she'd spoken since their unofficial meeting began, everyone turned. Yuuichiro apologised for not paying attention and asked her to repeat the question.

"What's a data trail?" Meiru said again.

Yuuichiro smiled gently, "The whole net is made up of data, and navis are made of data, right?" At everyone's murmured affirmatives he continued, "When a navi interacts with a program – anything from attacking it to simply walking on it – they leave a digital imprint. Like an echo. It doesn't change the program itself, but it's a record of the interaction."

"So if I programmed Rush with Rockman or Roll's schematics, he would be able to read the imprints off the programs and track them down."

"So he really is like a scent dog?" Netto piped up.

"Exactly."

"If I'm understanding this," Tohru said slowly, "Dr. Hikari will program the digital outline of Rockman and Roll into Rush, so he'll be able to find out where they've gone?"

"You've got it," Yuuichiro nodded, "It won't take long to program it in."

He looked at Netto and Meiru sitting on the couch. Meiru gazing sadly at the floor, and Netto still holding her hand.

In spite of the situation, Yuuichiro felt a smile twitch his lips. Those two just looked so cute together.

He addressed his next sentence to the couple, "We'll find them."


	5. Attack

**Chapter 4 – Attack**

Roll woke to a loud crash. Blinking sleepily, she found herself still wrapped in Rockman's arms. He was gazing down at her with the same unreadable expression, but this time there was a strange tenderness in his eyes. Roll smiled up at him, then was distracted by another crash, sounding very close.

Rockman's eyes snapped to the door in time for a deafening thump to shake the door to it's foundations. He stood up, with Roll following suite.

"What do you think that is?" Roll asked, eying the entrance nervously.

He said nothing, but as he stepped forward – Rockbuster at the ready – his arm stretched towards her and gently pushed her behind him, shielding her with his body. Peering over his shoulder, Roll was just in time to see the door splinter beneath a blow from an enormous beak. She was unable to hold in a gasp as a gigantic form burst into the room.

A hawk, at least as tall as Glyde, filled their tiny room with it's gigantic wingspan. It's feathers were a dark, blood red, and it's eyes gleamed a malevolent yellow. Surrounding it like a guard of honour were other, smaller hawks. These hawks were a brighter red, and their eyes were blue.

Rockman fired, and several of the smaller hawks were deleted before she could blink. The larger one let loose with a beam of blinding green light shot from it's open beak. Rockman turned and lunged at her, flattening them both to the floor as the neon wave of green washed over the top of his head, blasting a hole through the wall of the shop.

At first Roll couldn't budge, Rockman's weight holding her down. He placed his hands on the floor beside her head and pushed himself to his knees. Crouching on the floor, he swivelled slightly to face his opponent, watching with narrowed eyes. Roll tried to get up, but without even turning around, Rockman put one hand on her collarbone and pushed her flat to the floor again.

'_He doesn't want me to get up,'_ Roll realised. _'He doesn't want me involved in the fight.'_

In spite of the situation, Roll smiled. Even in this state, he was trying to protect her. Typical Rockman.

"Okay, I'm staying down," she whispered.

The words were barely out of her mouth before Rockman attacked again, deleting the last of the smaller hawks as they dived to attack with their claws.

'_Wait!'_ Roll thought, _'The scratches on his face – did he get them from their claws? Was that why he left me here before? Because he was going to fight them?'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts as the large hawk, the only one still standing, fired another blast. Rockman leapt out of the way, and Roll stilled as though she'd been turned to marble, letting the beam pass over her.

As he fell towards the floor, Rockman kicked out, catching the hawk right between the eyes. With an ear-splitting screech, the giant bird was hurled back through the splintered door, smashing through the shop and into the street outside.

Rockman flicked a glance back at the pink navi on the floor, shooting her a look that told her clearly to stay where she was. Then he raced out the door.

Slowly, Roll picked herself up. From where she stood, she could hear the sounds of a vicious fight. The hawk's screeching, shots from the Rockbuster. Roll crept to the shop's entrance and cautiously peered out.

The hawk was swooping in the air, interspersing firing the green beams with diving at the blue navi, claws extended. Rockman was dodging desperately and firing his Rockbuster. A well-aimed shot caught the hawk straight in the chest, and it gave a great, moaning screech before falling to the floor.

Roll shivered as she caught a glimpse of the feral grin on Rockman's face. He was enjoying this, enjoying the destruction he was wreaking. He stepped towards the fallen bird, and Roll was certain she saw it's wing twitch.

'It's okay? Then why is it just lying there? Unless…' 

"Rockman, look out!" Roll shrieked.

But she was too late. As Rockman reached the bird, one giant red wing knocked him to the ground. Towering over him, the hawk prepared for the final blow.

Roll didn't even think, didn't consider the consequences. All she saw was Rockman, about to be deleted, and all she knew was she had to save him. She couldn't let that hawk hurt him.

"Roll Blast!" she screamed, firing at the hawk.

Her blast impacted on it's back, and it turned on her with a scream of fury.

'I just need to get it away from him – to give him enough time to recover from that blow.'

"Come on, you scrap of feathers," Roll screamed at the hawk, "Bet you can't get me!"

She turned and bolted down the street, praying it would follow her instead of tearing at Rockman.

"Please, please, please. Be stupid enough to chase me, be stupid enough to chase me. Come after me, don't be smart enough to take advantage of Rockman being hurt," she murmured over and over, like a mantra.

She was rewarded by a loud screech and the sound of beating wings right behind her.

'_Yes,'_ Roll thought in triumph, _'Now it's following me…which begs the question, how do I get away from it?'_

"Okay," she told herself, "You can do this, just think. You just have to get it off your trail…"

Pink boots pounding the silvered street like racehorse hooves, Roll suddenly noticed an alley between two buildings. It was small, and would hopefully be considered insignificant by her pursuer.

Roll slowed until the hawk was so close she could feel the wind from its wings, then she turned abruptly. Sending another blast right into it's face – hopefully blinding it – she ducked into the alley and ran it's length as quietly as she could. If things went well, the dazed hawk would assume she had simply run ahead and pass right by the alley. Then she could double back for Rockman.

She almost screamed in frustration when she looked over her shoulder to see the blood-coloured beak round the corner, and the yellow eyes glare straight at her. With a burst of speed, Roll rounded the corner…and came face-to-face with a brick wall.

Jade eyes flicking about her surroundings, Roll realised the buildings on either side (and the wall) were too high for her to jump onto. Whirling to try and run the other way, Roll nearly ploughed into the hawk's face. Grinding her heels into the ground to try and halt her rush forward, Roll tumbled over backwards and skidded forward to rest just in front of the gigantic bird.

As she looked up into the bird's gaping maw, Roll thought she caught a glimmer of green in the back of the bird's throat. Panic constricting her chest, Roll tried to scoot backwards, desperate to put some distance between them. With a final, deafening screech, it tilted it's head back and Roll could see a sickly green glow beginning to pulse inside it's beak.

'_This is it,'_ Roll thought, _'I'm dead, I'm deleted.'_ She could only hope Rockman was okay.

As it bent down towards her, Roll automatically tried to shield her face with her arms, but she knew she had no hope. She could see the green glow get brighter and brighter…then her world turned blue. She lowered her hands to see Rockman had enveloped her in his arms, deliberately placing his body between Roll and the green energy.

"Rock," she screamed, "Don't!"

He was as silent as ever, but the expression on his face was one she couldn't place. A combination of fear, desperation, and something else. Something that shone out of his eyes, and all but overrode the other emotions.

"Move!" Roll yelled, trying to push him out of the beam's path. But he held on tighter and didn't move an inch.

Then the beam hit.

It drove brutally into Rockman's back and he arched against Roll, choking down a cry of pain. Roll screamed his name as the force of the blow sent them both careening into the wall behind them. Coughing around brick shards and cement dust, Roll tried to move her arms, and realised with a jolt of terror that Rockman hadn't moved.

"Rock?" Roll choked out, trying to shift to see his face.

He groaned softly. The arm next to her face tensed as he tried to lift himself off her. He only managed to raise himself a few inches – shaking with effort – before he slumped on top of her again.

Beginning to panic, Roll slid out from under Rockman until she could sit up and look down at him.

"No!" Roll breathed, noticing the enormous wound in his back, "Oh, no! Rockman!"

His eyes gazed into hers briefly, then they closed and he went completely limp. Rockman rested in Roll's lap, his arms still stretched on either side of her body – as though even unconscious he was trying to protect her. Tears pricked at Roll's eyes as she laid him down gently, brushing her hand across his face.

"You've always taken care of me," she whispered, "Now it's my turn."

Roll stood and faced the hawk, which was already preparing for another attack.

She knew, logically, she didn't have a chance against such a powerful opponent. But this wasn't about logic, this was about defending Rockman. Roll took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and prepared to face down the red hawk.

Her opponent let out a loud screech, spreading it's wings in jubilation. The beak opened, and Roll again saw the green glitter, a moment before she let loose.

"Roll Blast!"

Strangely, the Red Hawk closed it's beak with an audible snap and arched it's neck to take the blast on it's chest.

'_What,'_ Roll gaped at it, _'Now I know it could have taken that hit, why did it seem so desperate to avoid it. Unless it was because I going to hit it in it's mouth…'_

Roll blinked as it hit her. _'That's it! For whatever reason, it doesn't want to be hit inside it's mouth – and if it doesn't want to be hit, it means I can probably do some damage if I aim right.'_

The first rule of battle. If there's a place they protect, it's a weak spot.

Roll let her arms fall to her sides, tensing as she waited for another chance.

With a shriek, the red hawk began to build another green beam. Roll began to run towards the towering neck. She knew what she was doing would probably be considered incredibly stupid, but it was so agile she doubted she could hurt it any other way. As it's beak opened, Roll leapt into the air and plunged her arm into it's open mouth. Ignoring the pain as the red beak snapped closed on her arm, Roll pointed her arm into what she hoped was the depths of the bird's throat.

"Roll Blast!" she yelled.

With a muffled screech, the bird threw it's head into the air and tossed Roll from side-to-side like a paper doll. Placing her hand on it's beak, Roll tried to pull her arm out of it's grip before it decided to crush her against one of the nearby walls. Finally, her arm tore free and she fell towards the ground. She landed and tried to roll with the impact as much as she could while still protecting her injured arm. With a final defiant screech the hawk, pouring sparks from it's mouth, leapt into the air and flew shakily away.

Roll struggled to her feet, cradling her arm. Swallowing a cry at the agony radiating from it, she looked down, examining her injury. A long gash ran from her wrist to her upper arm, two inches wide at the elbow and tapering off to tiny scratches at the shoulder and wrist. It must have happened when she had pulled it out of the hawk's beak. The edges of the beak must be sharp as razors to cause such a deep wound.

Touching the gash gingerly, Roll plodded towards the alley where she had left Rockman. She found him in front of the crumbling wall – complete with a large hole in the bricks where she and Rockman had smashed into it. He was trying to stand, but his legs weren't co-operating. He kept managing to raise himself to his knees, and then being unable to hold himself any longer and falling heavily.

"Rock," Roll called out, hurrying to his side, "Take it easy, okay?"

When he raised his head, she thought she caught a flash of relief in his eyes. She knelt beside him and slipped her uninjured arm around his waist.

"Now, I'm going to give you a hand, and we're going to take it slowly and gently, right?" Roll said, trying not to wince as she used her slashed arm to draw Rockman's across her shoulder. Gripping the blue navi at the wrist and waist, she pulled him close to her body and stood – making sure that she was the one who supported most of Rockman's weight.

Together, they limped forward. Roll knew she had to get Rockman some medical attention, fast, before he collapsed – or before she did. Already she was struggling to support him. Rockman was heavy, and her own battered state wasn't helping her any. But where could they go?

"Hey, Rush, anything yet?" Iceman asked as the digital puppy sniffed around the rooftops.

His answer was a series of yaps and barks.

"If Rockman was jumping from roof to roof it would be understandable if he left only a very faint imprint," Glyde pointed out, "Miss Roll, who was being carried by Rockman, would have left an even fainter one."

"Just let Rush do his job," came Yuuichiro's voice, "It might take some time, but if there's any trace of Rockman or Roll, he'll find it."

Suddenly, Rush went rigid, and inhaled one long breath. Then he leapt forward with a triumphant howl.

"He's picked up something!" Yuuichiro exclaimed, "Follow him!"

Gutsman, Iceman and Glyde leapt forward, desperately trying to keep up with Rush as he ran through Internet City.

Halfway down the street, Rockman lurched against Roll, making them both stumble into the side of a building.

"Come on, Rock," she coached, adjusting their positions so she took almost all his weight, nearly buckling beneath it. "It's not much farther, come on, you can do it."

She needed to get them both somewhere with medical supplies, but without other navis. The 'possessed' Rockman didn't seem to be a people person. He had fired on two of his closest friends, and Roll hated to think what he would do if he was confronted with strangers.

Then, Roll spotted their salvation. A warehouse at the end of the street. Some windows were cracked, and it looked empty.

'_It's probably scheduled for deletion'_ Roll told herself, _'No-one would go in there. It's a perfect hiding place. Okay Roll, just hide him somewhere, let him rest, then you can get the medical supplies on your own.'_

But how could she get Rockman in?

"Okay, Rockman," she whispered as she leaned him against the warehouse wall, "Just stay here for a second, I'll try to find a way in."

As she started moving off around the building, Rockman's hand grabbed her wrist. Roll pulled against him, but she couldn't move. Even in his weakened state, he held her in place with surprising strength.

"It's okay, Rock," Roll soothed, laying her other hand over his, "I'm just going to find a way in, I'll be back soon, I promise."

For a moment, she didn't think he was going to let her go. His eyes locked with hers, and she put as much earnest sincerity as she could into her gaze. At last, his grip loosened and his hand slipped from her wrist.

Rewarding him with a small smile, Roll walked slowly, occasionally leaning on the wall for support, trying to figure out a way in.

There were some shattered windows, but they were too high up. She doubted her own ability to reach them, never mind Rockman's. Roll was just about ready to give up when she spotted a side door. It looked flimsy; maybe she could blast it open.

She raised her arms and fired. Too exhausted to handle the recoil, Roll fell backwards to the ground, completely spent. With a great effort of will, she raised her head. The door was now swinging crazily, attached by only one hinge. They had a way in.

Roll never knew how she got Rockman into the warehouse. Both were so exhausted that by the time they limped through the door, Roll wasn't sure who was carrying who. The building was bleak and empty, but at the very back of the warehouse Roll found a small room. Sparsely furnished, it contained only a bed and a tiny cabinet.

"Okay, Rock," she gasped out, bending to lower him slowly onto the bed, "Just take a rest here on the bed, I think you've earned it."

He lay down obediently, and gazed at her as though asking if she was going to rest as well. Though Roll would like nothing better than to curl up beside him and sleep for a week, she had to find something to treat his wounds. From what she could figure out, this little nook had probably belonged to the navi who used to guard the warehouse, so they would have kept medical supplies in case of a nasty fight. Hopefully they left some behind.

Rifling through the cabinet, Roll was rewarded with a white box. She pulled it out, taking care to move her injured arm as little as possible.

'_Well,'_ she thought, _'It certainly looks medical…'_

When she opened it, Roll almost cried with relief. It was packed with Weaves. She remembered when Dr. Hikari first told Netto and Meiru about them. Place them on the wound, and watch them knit the navi's skin back together. Just what she needed.

Turning to Rockman, she winced when she saw him lying on his back, resting on his injury.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked him.

He was silent.

"You're not in a talkative mood are you?"

She sat beside him on the bed, giving him an encouraging smile. Roll picked up a Weave and reached towards Rockman, hovering over his scratched face, asking for permission. When he didn't move to push her away, she took that as a go-ahead.

Gently, Roll placed several Weaves over the scratches on his face. Rockman closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, and as she started to pull back, he kissed her palm.

Roll gasped and blushed, while not as intimate as the kiss in the shop, it was still a kiss. She sat there, shocked and flushed, for a full minute before she remembered she still had to look at Rockman's back. But this led to another problem. Since being 'possessed' Rockman had shown very little inclination to trust anybody. He had fired on Glyde and Iceman because they tried to approach him. Lying on your stomach while someone examined your back was a very vulnerable position, would he trust her enough to let her do it?

"Rock," she said softly, slipping her uninjured hand beneath him to rest on his shoulder blade. She applied gentle pressure, trying to urge him onto his stomach.

"I need you to turn over so I can look at your back. Can you do that for me?" she asked. Roll was careful to keep her voice soft and steady, trying to sound kind and trustworthy.

To her surprise, Rockman didn't hesitate to turn over, resting his head on his folded arms. Roll worked quickly, wincing in sympathy at the hideous injury as she applied Weaves to every exposed inch she could find.

Finally, Roll let out a sigh of relief as she saw the last Weave absorbed, and the last of the injury disappear. Roll touched Rockman's shoulder to signal that she was finished.

"I'm done now, you can turn over if you want."

As Rockman flipped onto his back again, Roll fumbled one-handed with the Weaves, trying to apply one to her own injury. But to apply the Weave, you had to hold both ends in contact with the navi's skin. And Roll was having trouble with only one hand; her fingers couldn't stretch the length of the Weave.

Roll let out a frustrated sigh as she dropped the Weave for what felt like the hundredth time. She was reaching for it when Rockman picked it up for her. Sitting up on the bed, his other hand cradled her injured wrist and gently pulled it towards him. Roll let him do so, figuring he just wanted to examine the wound.

She was proved right when the blue navi bent and carefully scrutinised her arm. Then he surprised her by applying the Weave himself, smoothing it over her arm and watching as it repaired her injury.

When it was done, Rockman caressed her arm where the wound had been almost sadly.

"Hey, it's alright," Roll smiled, "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

She was caught by surprise when Rockman lay back down on the bed, pulling her down with him. After her initial shock, Roll relaxed against him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pillowing her head on his chest.

"Thanks for patching me up," she whispered, "We both going to sleep now?"

She looked up at his face, and he caressed her cheek tenderly before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Trying to ignore the way her cheeks flamed at the intimate gesture, Roll swallowed and stammered to try and cover up her embarrassment.

"S-so, I g-guess that means 'yes', huh?"

Apparently, even in this state, Rockman trusted her enough to go to sleep in her presence. The fact that he would be completely helpless didn't seem to bother him at all, he trusted that she wouldn't hurt him.

In spite of Rockman's reassuring warmth, Roll couldn't help but feel worried. He had been very…well, sweet with her, but had tried to destroy anything else that came within five feet of them. And she felt sad too. If Rockman was normal, he would never have cuddled up with her – it was only in this state that he would ever do something like this.

Deciding that this may be the only chance she had to do this, Roll snuggled into Rockman and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

At first, Roll thought that she'd never get to sleep. The day's events whirled in her mind like horses on a crazy merry-go-round as she stared at the sleeping Rockman. Eventually, exhaustion won out and Roll could feel her eyelids beginning to droop. With a final yawn, she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Discovery

**Chapter 5 – Discovery**

"From Rush's behaviour, I'd say it's clear that Rockman and Roll were here at some point in time," came Yuuichiro's voice.

"Indeed," Glyde murmured, looking at what had once been a shop.

The operative words were 'had once been'. The shop and the surrounding area were nearly obliterated. A wall was missing from the building, looking as though it had been blasted into smithereens. Looking around at the devastation, Glyde's heart sank. Each piece of destruction decreased their chances of finding Roll unharmed.

"He's still going!" Iceman yelled as Rush, after sniffing around for a few moments, took off back through the shop's entrance.

In the street outside, he halted, taking a few steps in one direction, then backtracking to his original spot and stepping in another direction. Whining, he did this a few times.

"What's wrong?" Iceman asked, "Can't you track them anymore?"

"On the contrary, Iceman," Yuuichiro said, "I think Rockman's track must split from Roll's."

"Remember when he first found Rockman splitting off from Roll?" Glyde pointed out, still watching Rush. "We found that he had eventually returned to her – after leaving a trail of destruction in his wake."

"Good point," Yuuichiro nodded, "Tell him to follow the most recent scent."

Glyde relayed the information to Rush, who only looked more confused. And his restless pacing didn't change.

"Which directions did they go, Rush?" Yuuichiro asked.

In answer, Rush held up one finger, and mimed two curving antennae from the sides of his head.

"He's talking about Roll," Iceman reasoned.

Rush pointed down the street, gesturing emphatically.

"So, Roll went that way?" Iceman asked.

The dog nodded vigorously, then pretended to mimed pointing a weapon at Iceman.

"And Rockman went…"

Rush pointed up to the roofs above them.

"So, which one do we follow?"

Turning from the computer scree, Yuuichiro faced Meiru and Netto sitting beside him.

"It's your call," he said solemnly.

Meiru swallowed. She wanted so desperately to find Roll, but how must Netto feel? Rockman had apparently lost his mind and ran off into the depths of Internet City. Surely he deserved first consideration. If Roll had managed to run away it must mean she was still alright, but what about Rockman?

Meiru was just about to tell Dr. Hikari to go after Rockman when Netto spoke up.

"Tell Rush to follow Roll," he said firmly.

"Netto," Meiru breathed, her fingers coming up to brush at her lips. "But what about-"

"Rockman will be fine," Netto said with more conviction than he really felt. Wrapping his arm around her, he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. He had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms and hold her there until he could see her usual, radiant smile again. Netto told himself that this was just a gesture of comfort between friends – he would have done the same for Tohru or Enzan.

'_Yeah right,'_ Netto thought.

Meiru leaned into his reassuring warmth with a weak smile. She knew he must have wanted desperately to go after Rockman, and what it must have cost him to give the go ahead to follow Roll. She had to physically fight to keep her arms by her side and not give in to the desire to hug him.

Back in Internet City, Iceman and Glyde ran after Rush as he pelted down the street, wherever Roll had gone, she had gone in a hurry.

When Rush turned into an alley, the other navis nearly shot straight past. Reaching the alley's end, they found demolished buildings and what had once been a wall. Everything had been destroyed.

Suddenly Rush began to whine and turn in a circle, jumping up and down in front of what used to be the dead-end wall.

"What's up?" Iceman asked.

Rush again mimed pointing a gun in their direction, then pointed to the floor.

"I think he's saying Rockman was here," Yuuichiro supplied.

"Rockman joined up with Roll again?" Iceman tried.

"Or she escaped and he caught her again," Glyde murmured.

"Either way, Rockman and Roll become one trail again," Yuuichiro said, "At least we don't have to worry about following one or the other now."

He cast a reassuring smile at the two sitting behind him. Netto's arm was wrapped protectively around Meiru's shoulders and the redhead was resting on his shoulder. At his news, she smiled up at Netto and he grinned at her. Sitting together like that, the two of them…looked like they were about to kiss.

"So," Glyde's voice snapped Yuuichiro's attention back to the screen. "I presume we continue as before?"

"Oh yes," he nodded, "Go right ahead."

Later in the night, Roll stirred. Still not completely awake, and feeling as though her surroundings were filtering to her through damp cotton wool, she was vaguely aware of moaning beside her.

Shifting slightly, she focused on Rockman's face. He was moaning as though he was in pain, and his features were twisted into a grimace. What was wrong with him? He looked like he was having a nightmare, and Roll became alarmed when his body jerked against hers, and he let out a cry like a wounded bird. Whatever he was dreaming about was terrifying him.

Roll tried to sit up, but his arms tightened around her when she tried to pull away. Pinned to his body, she reached up towards his face, trying to wake him. She caressed his cheek in an effort to reassure him.

"It's okay Rockman," she soothed, "I'm right here. Nothings going to hurt you, it's alright."

Roll hadn't really expected her ministrations to have any affect, she had hoped for one, but never for such a marked or immediate reaction. He stilled beneath her hands, unconsciously leaning into her touch and Roll couldn't help but smile. He knew who she was. Unconsciously maybe, but he still knew. His face relaxed, and only a few minutes after Roll had woken, he was sleeping soundly again.

Now that he was quiet, Roll remained awake for a while, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, as though he had never lost control. Roll prayed that the others would be able to figure out a way to get him back. She thought of Meiru and Netto, and wished they could know that both she and Rockman were alright.

Eventually Roll drifted off again.

"This has to be it," Glyde said, looking up at the empty warehouse. "Roll and Rockman went inside, and Rush hasn't been able to find any sign that they left."

"So they're somewhere in here," Iceman muttered, "Do we go in guns blazing or do we sneak?"

"I believe it would be best to move as quietly as possible. We don't want to startle Rockman and push him into…something hasty."

They eased the side door open and crept carefully into the warehouse. It was mostly empty, no sign of either Roll or Rockman. There were certainly no nooks or crannies to hide in, and for several minutes both navis were completely bewildered as to where they had gone.

Then Glyde spotted a door at the back of the warehouse. He tapped Iceman's shoulder and silently nodded towards it.

Both crept towards the door and opened it as quietly as they could, privately dreading what they would find.

But as their gaze landed on the bed, everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief. Iceman and Glyde's tense postures relaxed, Yuuichiro and Tohru slumped in their chairs and Yaito smiled. Netto and Meiru scrambled to get a good look at the viewing screen, and when they did, identical grins broke out on both their faces. Apparently, they needn't have worried.

Roll and Rockman were asleep on the bed, curled together like lovers. Both Rockman's arms encircled Roll, who was resting her head on his chest, one of her arms draped casually across his waist.

"Is Rockman back to normal?" Iceman asked, breaking the code of silence.

The reaction was immediate. Rockman's eyes snapped open and he twisted upright on the mattress, shoving Roll behind him as he did so. The pink navi gave a muffled groan as she returned to the waking world.

Glyde and Iceman took several giant steps backward when Rockman pointed his Rockbuster at them. His lips curled into a snarl reminiscent of an enraged wolf and one look into those hard eyes convinced the others that there had been no change in Rockman's condition.

Roll awoke to the sensation that she was tumbling, hitting something soft within a matter of moments. With a groan, she opened her eyes to find Rockman's boot inches from her cheek. What was happening now? Were they being attacked again?

Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, Roll sat up on the bed. Without turning his head, Rockman placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from standing up.

"I'm staying down," Roll said patiently, "But who's after us this time?"

Leaning slightly to the side to peer around Rockman's leg, Roll was astonished to see Iceman and Glyde.

"Hey, guys!" she said brightly, then, remembering how Rockman had fired on Glyde, "Glyde, are you okay? Rockman didn't-"

The rest of her words turned into a squeak of surprise when Rockman's hand on her shoulder suddenly shifted to push her harshly behind him.

Roll wavered, unable to get her balance with her legs underneath her, and was forced to grab Rockman's knee to steady herself. Vaguely aware of Iceman and Glyde's cries of alarm, Roll patted Rockman reassuringly on the back of his calf.

"Take it easy," she admonished, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Miss Roll, are you hurt?" Glyde asked.

While he knew it was polite to look at the person you were speaking to, he didn't dare take his eyes off of Rockman for even an instant. He was still glaring at Glyde and Iceman, still threatening them with his Rockbuster. Glyde had a feeling the only reason he hadn't fired was because they hadn't dared to move an inch.

"I'm fine," Roll smiled at the brown navi, "Not even a scratch."

"So Rockman didn't hurt you?"

Roll's eyes widened.

"Hurt me? No! He protected me!"

The other's blank looks told her clearly they didn't have any idea what she was talking about. So Roll gave them the shortened version of events.

"We were in this building earlier, and we got attacked by this giant bird. Really!" she insisted, seeing their eyebrows rise, "A giant red hawk."

"Anyway, it blew a hole in the door and tried to blast us but Megaman pulled me out of the way. Then he knocked it into the street outside and it was pretending to be unconscious, and Rockman never suspected it was a trap. He's not really thinking clearly like this. But anyway, it was about to take him out so I got it to chase me and it cornered me in an alley and started to fire on me. And I was thinking that this was it, I was as good as deleted, but Rockman came out of nowhere and he…"

Roll looked up at the blue navi, and her smile became tender. "He got between me and the blast. He used himself as a shield."

Her gaze landed again on the two navis opposite her.

"I mean, I patched us both up after I sent Featherbrain packing, but my point is that he saved me. Rockman didn't have to, but he did, and put himself in danger to do it."

"So," Roll concluded, eyes blazing, "If you think he's going to hurt me after that, I say you're out of your mind!"

For a few moments, both Glyde and Iceman remained mute, completely stunned by Roll's passionate speech.

"But wait a minute," Iceman spoke, "When he grabbed hold of you, we could tell he was hurting you."

Roll shrugged. "I can take a bit of rough handling. And it wasn't even deliberate, or at least, I don't think it's deliberate. It's more like he's not compensating for his strength – like he forgets he can hurt me if he grips too tight. It's not malicious or anything. In all this time, he's never actually hit me."

She chose not to mention the little (little?) kissing scenario in the shop. Even she wasn't sure what to think of it, and would rather keep it to herself for now.

What Glyde and Iceman would have said in reply to her statement, Roll never knew. Just as Glyde seemed about to speak, Rockman fired. Apparently his decision had been reached – Glyde and Iceman were threats. As soon as the Rockbuster started to glow, both navis launched themselves backwards and out through the door. Rockman's shot hit the door instead, obliterating it.

With an animalistic growl of rage, Rockman leapt off the bed and away from Roll. He looked like he was going to attack again, raising his Rockbuster with the same delighted snarl Roll had seen on his face earlier. She couldn't let him hurt them!

"No, Rockman!" she yelled, lunging off the bed to grab his arm, trying to hold him back.

"Rockman, they're not going to hurt you – Rock, please listen to me," she pleaded, words pouring forth in her desperate rush to keep him from doing something he would never forgive himself for.

"Rockman-" was all she managed to get out before he flung her off his arm.

The momentum threw her into the wall, and Roll collapsed with a pained cry.

At the sound, Rockman froze, his head flicking between Roll and the doorway. He looked undecided as to whether to go to her, or hunt Iceman and Glyde. Roll realised that she might be able to persuade him to leave them alone.

"Rockman…" she appealed, still lying on the floor.

Rockman stared at her, and seemed to come to a decision. He left the door behind and strode to her, his Rockbuster transforming back to his usual appendage. Rockman bent, wrapped one arm about her shoulders, the other under the crook of her knees, and lifted Roll easily to cradle against his chest.

As it looked like they were in for another record-breaking sprint, Roll buckled herself in by arranging her arms around his neck. It wasn't that she thought he was going to drop her; it was just she felt more comfortable that way. Even if cuddling herself into his chest was making her blush.

She was proved right when Rockman tore out the doorway as soon as she was settled in his arms. Roll barely had time to yell out a quick goodbye to Glyde and Iceman before they were out of the warehouse entirely and speeding down the street. With a great burst of energy, Rockman sprang to the top of the building and they were once again traversing the rooftops.

"So, where we going this time?" Roll couldn't resist asking.

She had the idea that Rockman understood her – to a certain extent. He certainly realised that he had hurt her back in the warehouse, but she wasn't sure if he was reading her actual words or just her tone. Either way, talking to him reassured her. It was a touch of normality in a very weird situation, though under usual circumstances he would be talking back. Now he was silent as a statue.

"I find out when we get there huh?" Roll gave a nervous sort of laugh, "Just no more surprises like Mr. Red Hawk, okay?"

She was getting used to talking without getting any answer. Silent Rockman was a great listener, even if he wasn't technically listening to her. But that didn't matter, somehow they would all figure out a way to get him back.

Roll smiled at him, a big, wide, ear-to-ear grin and tightened her arms around him in a brief hug.

"You'll be fine, Rockman," she told him, "In spite of the whole trying-to-delete-our-friends bit, you're going to make it. And I'm right here with you."

Roll relaxed entirely in his grip, resting her head on his shoulder. "Face it, you're stuck with me."

"But where _are_ we going, seriously?"

After watching Rockman sprint away with Roll held in his arms, everyone was motionless. Eventually, Glyde spoke.

"Well, I believe it is safe to say Miss Roll will remain unharmed."

"I told you!" Iceman grinned. "I told you he wouldn't hurt her!"

"But this just compounds the mystery," Yuuichiro said, shaking his head. "Rockman begins acting strangely for no reason at all, he attacks Iceman and Glyde without a second thought, he kidnaps Roll but he actively protects her…I have to say, I'm stumped."

Meiru breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least I know Roll's safe."

She smiled – really smiled – up at Netto. "You were right, Rockman wasn't going to hurt her. And I know she'll be alright because he's protecting her."

"Same goes for Rockman," Netto said, also looking very relieved. "Roll will be with him, she won't let him do anything stupid."

"But what makes Roll so different?" Tohru wondered. "I mean, he wasn't worried about firing on Iceman and Glyde, but when he accidentally threw her into the wall he looked…worried about her. Why?"

Netto and Meiru traded a glance. They both had their suspicions about Rockman and Roll, at times both navis could have shouted; 'WE'RE IN LOVE!' at the top of their lungs and still been more subtle.

They were pondering how to answer Tohru's question when Yaito cut in.

"Should Glyde and Iceman keep following them?"

"I believe so," Yuuichiro nodded. "Just to make sure they don't run into anyone else. But I don't think it's likely – Internet City's rather deserted today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we noticed that," Iceman said as he and Glyde began following Rush again.

"Do you think there's a connection?" Meiru asked. "Rockman going nuts, the city being conveniently empty…maybe whoever's doing this wanted him to go after something in particular?"

"It's possible," Netto's father conceded. "But until we know more, we only guess. Right now boys and girls, I suggest you just sit back and relax – with the speed Rockman was running at, I'd say it'll be a while before Glyde and Iceman catch up."

"Did anyone think of calling Enzan?" Yaito exclaimed suddenly. "I bet Blues could catch up to them pretty quickly."

"I tried, but he's overseas. Some sort of conference." Yuuichiro murmured.

"So it's just us," Tohru supplied.

Netto shrugged. "But come on, this isn't exactly an emergency. We've seen that Roll can call Rockman off, so all we have to do is figure out who might have set this up."


	7. Machinations

**Chapter 6 – Machinations**

Rockman had been running through the Internet for ages, and this time, he seemed absolutely sure of where he was going. Roll wondered if whatever had done this was drawing him to them.

This time, when Rockman stopped, it was in the shadow of a tower. Roll knew they had to get him back to himself soon, they had been lucky so far in that they hadn't encountered any ordinary navis – but how long could luck last? She was wondering when Rockman was going to put her down when a sound a soft voice caught her attention.

"Very good," the voice said.

Roll started, and Rockman whipped them both around to stare at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Roll snapped as Rockman set her gently on her feet.

The new navi was blood red, his eyes a malevolent yellow. Something about that colour scheme rang bells in Roll's memory. She furrowed her brow, and then it hit her.

"That bird, the one that attacked us!" she exclaimed out loud.

The giant hawk had the exact same colouring as the navi. Roll knew it wasn't coincidence, and that it couldn't mean anything good.

The navi's only reaction was a smile. "I see both of you made it here. Good."

"What?" Roll seethed, "Are you the one responsible for this?"

"Who else?"

"Who are you?" Roll repeated, tone wary.

"My name is Hawk," the navi stated simply, as though that would answer every question Roll could have asked.

Having gotten at least one answer, Roll calmed slightly. "That's your name, but it still doesn't answer my question."

Hawk gave her a smug smile, too smug for Roll's liking. She started forward, intent on punching it off his face, when Rockman grabbed her arm. She tensed – expecting to be yanked behind him again – but he simply stood where he was, staring at Hawk and holding her back.

"What did you do to him?" Roll asked, her tone dangerously calm.

Another smile. "I'm afraid to go into explanations, we need a key member of our audience back."

He extended his right hand and opened it. Resting on his palm was a small sphere of blue data, glowing and pulsing. He tensed, digging his fingers into it, making the small ball jolt and twitch.

At the exact same moment, Rockman jerked violently, while his grip on Roll's arm tightened almost beyond endurance. The pink navi cried out at the pain, extending her other arm to try and support him as he sank to his knees.

"What are you doing to him?" Roll demanded as Rockman's face twisted in agony. "Leave him alone!"

Hawk appeared to be concentrating deeply, and suddenly his expression relaxed – as did his grip on the data in his hand.

Instantly Rockman sagged, his grip on Roll's wrist loosening and slipping off. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Are you okay?" Roll asked, brushing his cheek as she tried to get him to look at her.

"R-Roll?" he stammered weakly.

"I'm here," she whispered, one eye on Rockman, the other on Hawk.

"What happened?" Rockman groaned, rising to his feet. "We were talking…" He trailed off; he had just then raised his head and caught sight of Hawk. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Roll nodded, eyes still flickering between her friend and their enemy. "And that guy? He says his name's Hawk, and I don't think he comes in peace."

"You don't remember anything do you?" Hawk enquired, though Roll had no doubt he already knew the answer. "Think for a moment, it'll come back."

Rockman was extremely wary of the navi standing in front of them, but he had a prickling feeling it was more important to figure out how he had gotten here. He took a deep breath and – trusting Roll to alert him if Hawk made a move – closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

He remembered vague flashes, growing steadily clearer the more he thought on them. An image of Glyde and Iceman gaping at him, a foggy vision of Glyde sprawled on the floor, a gigantic red bird that hovered above him. And there were other memories too, memories of Roll.

Roll gasping in pain as he crushed her slender form against his. Roll shrieking at him to move; him knowing he couldn't move, because that would leave her to take the hit. Roll resting against him, eyes closed, deep in slumber. And finally…Roll pinned beneath him, writhing helplessly as he forced his mouth on hers.

"Oh, god," he groaned, clenching his jaw and cursing himself in his mind.

"Rockman?" he heard Roll ask softly.

Slowly, he opened his eyes – thought it was several moments before he could meet her gaze. Soft, jade-green eyes stared back at him, obviously worried. He felt another surge of guilt – why should she be worrying about him?

After all, he was the one who had brought her here in the first place. He had kidnapped her, hurt her, dragged her into a fight, he had… Rockman swallowed harshly, remembering that brief flash of kissing her. He had taken what he wanted without allowing her to express what _she_ wanted. He hadn't asked, hadn't received her permission – he had simply stolen what she wouldn't give him.

"Roll, I'm so sorry," he breathed, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"What would have to be sorry about?" Roll was bewildered. Hawk was the one that had made him do those things, why would he be sorry? Unless…the kiss…

"Oh," was all she said.

Understanding struck like a bolt of lightning, and she suddenly found the floor fascinating. "Well, um…that wasn't exactly your fault…you weren't…I mean…"

She didn't know what she meant. What was she supposed to say? And what was he sorry about? The fact that he had forced her into it or the fact that it had happened at all?

"It's starting to come back, isn't it?" Hawk's voice cut into their separate reveries. "Remembering some things you'd prefer not to?"

"Shut up!" Rockman snarled.

"Touchy," Hawk mocked.

"Why did you do this?" Roll hissed again.

"I told you I would explain, there's no need to get snippy. A short memory, pretty one? Or are you just that thick?" the red navi chuckled. "Well, they say beauty and brains never come in the same package."

"Hey!" Rockman snapped, just as Roll yelled, "What do you mean by that!"

Hawk simply laughed. "I believe you wished for an explanation. A motive? Would vengeance serve?"

"Vengeance? For what?" Rockman asked, genuinely bewildered.

"For Seraphina," Hawk answered. He spoke softly, and a faraway look seemed to come into his eyes.

"Seraphina?" Roll repeated blankly. "Who are they?"

Hawk seemed to snap back to the present. "Seraphina was…she was beautiful. Perfect in every way. She was kind, and sweet, and generous and loving. But most of all she was brave. Brave and loyal. She would do anything for the people she cared about."

The red navi's eyes snapped to Rockman, hatred glaring from their depths. "She was everything I ever wanted. And she is gone because of you, Rockman!"

Before either Rockman or Roll could register their surprise at that comment, Hawk had lunged forward.

"Bird Cage!" he yelled.

A network of bright red beams sprang up from the floor, growing and rising to arc above Rockman and Roll. Not knowing what would come next, and not wanting Roll to be trapped with him, Rockman grabbed the pink navi by the waist and threw her over the beams just before they closed.

Roll cried out as she hit the ground awkwardly, before scrambling up to try and help Rockman.

The red beams had encased the blue navi in a small dome, the beams woven together like the bars of a cage.

"Rockman, are you alright?" she yelled, running to the cage.

"I'm fine, Roll," he said, approaching where she stood on the other side of the bars.

"You're quicker than I thought," Hawk commented. "I didn't think either of you would escape, the idea was for both of you to be in the cage."

Hawk shrugged. "No matter, it is easily remedied."

He started towards Roll.

"Leave her alone!" Rockman yelled. "It's me you're after!"

He formed his Rockbuster and began to aim it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hawk sneered at him. "Even if you aim through the bars, the shot will simply be absorbed."

Ignoring him, Rockman fired on the navi approaching Roll. Just as it was passing between the bars, the shot vanished, leaving only a ripple in the air.

Hawk snatched at the pink navi, only to have her dart away from him, managing to kick him in the shins before she pulled back. With a curse at the sudden pain in his leg, he raised his arms and shrieked.

"Predator's Claws!"

Instantly, two towering blades shot at Roll, their edges gleaming wickedly sharp.

"Roll Blast!"

The two attacks impacted each other, and both were neutralised in a billowing cloud of smoke.

Roll blinked as the substance enveloped the battlefield. She hadn't expected it to create that much smoke! She fired blind into its depths, hearing a cry as at least part of her attack struck home. She fired again and again, until the cries stopped. Either she had managed to knock him unconscious, or he was taking advantage of the momentary cover.

Unwilling to stay in her original position – she would be too easy a target – Roll relied on the memory of the cage's location to guide her. Stumbling through the gloom for a few minutes, she soon saw the reddish glow of the bars. As she watched, Rockman tried to grab the bars and wrench them apart, receiving a painful shock for his trouble.

Roll hurried to him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"See anything that might open this?" Roll asked, voice low and intent.

"With the smoke, I don't see much of anything at the moment," Rockman whispered, careful to keep his voice quiet so he wouldn't reveal Roll's location to Hawk.

"Is there any kind of catch? A lever or something?"

"Nothing I can see."

"Maybe I can pull the bars apart." Roll reached for the red beams.

"No!" Rockman hissed. "I tried that, I got shocked."

"But you tried from the inside, maybe it'll be different because I'm outside the cage."

But Roll's fingers never contacted the cage. When her fingers where only inches from the bars, she was stopped by Rockman's yell.

"ROLL, LOOK OUT!"

She turned in the rapidly dissipating smoke to find Hawk directly in front of her. Before she could attack, he seized hold of her by the shoulders and hurled her several feet away.

She struck the ground and rolled to her feet, sending another Roll Blast in his direction. Hawk leapt aside and charged at her, covering the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

When he was close enough, Roll hit him with her antennae and again danced out of his range. With the cage now behind her, Roll could her the sounds of the Rockbuster as Rockman fought to come to her aid.

"Hawk Pack!" came the bellow from the navi in front of her.

Half-a-dozen small hawks materialised in front of him and swooped at Roll. For an instant, all she could see were gleaming beaks and wickedly curved claws as she struck at them, trying to force them away from her so she could see. Claws raked at her face, but Roll was more concerned about her lack of vision. If she couldn't see Hawk, she couldn't know what he was doing. Hearing footsteps approach – knowing whatever Hawk had in store for her couldn't be good – she hurled herself backwards, freeing herself from their blinding mass.

But too late. Blinded by the birds, Roll failed to realise that Hawk was right behind her. When she leapt back, she had thrown herself into his clutches.

Roll became aware of her predicament when hands closed on her arms, holding her in place with frightening strength. With a squeal of alarm, she struggled against Hawk's grip, vaguely aware of Rockman's cries from his prison and of the hawks dissipating in mid-air. Punching and kicking and writhing, she fought for her freedom.

Cursing as Roll's fist collided with his side, Hawk tightened his hold, and then shook her hard.

Roll's head snapped back and forth like a yo-yo as Hawk jerked her body violently in his grasp. Her whole body rattled until she felt as though her arms would be jerked from their sockets. The world spun crazily as the brutal convulsions threatened to jar loose her tenuous grip on consciousness. When at last he stopped, Roll was limp, stunned, feeling as though every limb had been shaken like a maraca and her brains had been churned until they were mush.

He let her go and she dropped heavily to the floor, still dazed. But she awoke to herself when Hawk bent over her and grasped her wrists. She fought then, fought like a navi possessed, but had only managed to struggle to her knees before Hawk spat the words of his next attack.

"Freedom's Tether!"

Red, glowing ropes flowed from his hand to wrap around her wrists before anchoring to the floor – one on each side of her body. Roll tried to stand but the ropes were so short they only allowed her to kneel.

Hawk towered over her, his face dark.

"You could have ruined everything!" he snarled at her, punctuating his words with a savage slap across her right cheek.

Rolls head was flung to the side with the force of the blow, and she would have fallen if the rope on her left wrist hadn't pulled tight, allowing her to catch herself on hands and knees.

"Leave her alone!" Rockman yelled.

He smashed his hands against the bars, heedless of the bolt of pain that shot through his body. All he was aware of was Roll, shackled at the feet of a revenge-crazed maniac, defenceless and at his mercy.

"It's okay, Rockman," Roll gasped out. "I'm okay."

"Give it time," Hawk hissed, "In a few minutes you'll be far from okay."

"You're crazy!" Roll spat back at him, "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought we already covered that."

"You said Seraphina was gone because of me, but that was all you said!" Rockman shouted, trying to get Hawk's attention away from Roll.

"That's why I say you're crazy, Rockman wouldn't hurt anyone!" Roll yelled at the red navi.

"Maybe not deliberately," Hawk said, his voice dripping with malice. "But sometimes, isn't carelessness enough?"

Roll stared blankly.

"What do you mean?" Rockman asked, though he had a sinking feeling he didn't want to know.

"You allowed an enemy to sneak up on you, and because of your lapse in judgement my Seraphina died."

"What?" Rockman exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

His voice trailed off. He understood. The day the rogue navi attacked the school.

"What?" Roll cried. "What's he talking about?"

"The school," Rockman breathed, watching Roll's eyes widen in sudden understanding.

"Precisely," Hawk nodded, "The school."

"You can't hold him responsible for that!" Roll snapped.

"Can't I?"

The pink navi rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.

'_Villains!'_ she thought, _'They're all the same – dishing out their riddles and expecting you to understand them.'_

Roll tried to catch Rockman's gaze, but Hawk grabbed hold of her chin and yanked her back around, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I blame him because it was his fault!" he roared into her face, making her wince at his volume. "He could have stopped that navi easily, but he was careless and was the first to go down."

His face only inches from hers, Roll could see the maniacal look in his eyes. Fear slithered up her spine – Hawk was beyond any logic or reasoning. He was truly insane, but he wasn't crazed. His madness was cold, calculating, and all the more terrifying for it.

"Once he was down, the rest of us didn't have a hope. But we tried anyway. I took a particularly nasty blow and went down. I thought I was going to be deleted. But Seraphina saved me. She faced down the rogue alone, but he was too powerful for her."

Hawk's eyes went to Rockman's, but his hand didn't leave Roll's face.

"She was deleted," Hawk pronounced grimly. "I saw it happen. I watched her deletion and I was helpless to save her."

At those words, the hand holding Roll's chin tightened painfully. She sucked in a harsh breath.

"Her screams didn't wake you, Rockman. The screams of your NetOp, and of all the other navis in the system didn't wake you. But…"

He jerked Roll's head around so she was facing Rockman. To the pink navi, the gesture seemed to have been made to ensure Rockman could see her face.

"But one scream from her had you on your feet. Why?"

"I-I don't know," Rockman stammered.

He seemed to be mentally fumbling for a way to get Hawk's full attention on him, some comment that would make him leave Roll alone.

"Oh, I think you do know the answer," Hawk chuckled cruelly. "Perhaps this will refresh your memory."

Releasing Roll, he grasped one of the cords that bound her wrists. He twisted it in a strange pattern, sending a brief – but powerful – surge of electricity along it. Roll couldn't hold in a short scream at the unexpected agony, her body jerking like a puppet on strings. It was over as suddenly as it began, and she slumped, saved from falling when Hawk caught hold of her by her shoulder.

"NO!" Rockman bellowed, "Don't hurt her, leave her alone!"

"It was a scream like that which brought you out of unconsciousness," Hawk continued as though the conversation had never been interrupted. "I ask again, why? And think hard this time. Another 'I don't know' answer and I'll shock her again."

Rockman's eyes spat hatred and anger, but Hawk wasn't fooled. There was fear too. The threat against Roll had frightened him.

"I-I…" he started, looking as though it were a great effort to force the words out. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"Good answer," Hawk praised.

"Why is that?" he pushed, again turning Roll so Rockman could see her face.

"What kind of sick game are you playing?" Roll yelled, trying to twist out of his grasp and face him again. "You think you can-"

Her words were cut off when Hawk placed his other hand across her mouth. "Quiet, pretty one. This is between me and Rockman."

Hawk continued his questioning. "Why don't you want to see her hurt?"

Hawk loved the desperation on Rockman's face, could almost see the wheels of his mind spinning as they struggled to come up with the answer that would satisfy him.

"I…she…she's Roll. She's my friend."

Hawk jerked Roll's restraints again, sending another agonising jolt through her body. Her scream was muffled by his hand, and drowned out as Rockman screamed with her.

"Stop it, stop it! I gave you an answer, what do you want?"

"Do not insult my intelligence." Hawk shook the now-panting Roll for emphasis. "We both know there's more than that."

"I don't know what you…"

But suddenly Rockman did know – he knew what Hawk wanted him to say. But, god, he didn't want to do it. Not like this. He stared at Roll, her slender throat swallowing nervously, her eyes wide and frightened. But not for herself. She was frightened for _him_.

Rockman swallowed hard. "I…I care for her…she's important…to me…"

"Try again!" Hawk roared.

This time, the electrocution went on and on. And Rockman – hearing Roll's cries, watching her writhe in torment – felt something inside him snap.

"STOP, DON'T HURT HER ANYMORE! I LOVE HER! THAT'S THE ANSWER YOU WANTED, ISN'T IT? _I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER, I LOVE HER_!"

He closed his eyes against the tears forming, managing to sob out one more time, "I love her."

"That's better," Hawk said, voice full of the pleasure that comes with knowing everything was going exactly as he wanted it to. "Now look at us again."

Rockman was afraid to open his eyes, but more afraid of what Hawk would do to Roll if he refused. Slowly, he parted his lids.

His gaze was drawn instinctively to Roll, the pink navi still shaking from the aftermath of the vicious shocks, expecting to see the shock and rejection on her face.

But he didn't. Roll's eyes told him everything. They were filled with warmth, reassurance, compassion…and was that hope? For the first time, he began to think that maybe she felt the same way.

Roll, for her part, was reeling. She knew she loved Rockman, but had never suspected he might love her back. Though she was in the hands of a maniac, she suddenly felt deliriously happy. But Rockman looked scared, almost ashamed. He was probably wondering if she would reject him.

Hawk's hand across her mouth stopped her from expressing her own feelings, so she tried to send a silent message with her eyes.

'I love you too, Rockman. I love you too.'

Roll's skin crawled as she heard Hawk's laugh.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Rockman was silent, but the glare he turned on their captor would have burnt a hole through concrete.

"Now, pretty one," Hawk continued, his hand slipping from her lips, "I'm sure you can figure out the next step."

Roll, however, ignored him. She turned to Rockman instead; ready to confess her love for him.

"Rockman, I-"

Roll was cut off as Hawk backhanded her savagely, knocking her to the ground.

"Don't speak to him. _I_ am the one talking to you."

"You're not talking to me, you're talking _at_ me. Besides you're just-" Roll began, but was interrupted again, this time by Rockman.

"Roll, please…"

Roll looked at him. And she saw his anguish, saw how mush it was hurting him to watch her suffer. As much as she would have been hurting, had their positions been reversed.

Very well, she would try not to provoke Hawk – for Rockman's sake.

"As I said," Hawk began again, "I'm sure you can figure out the next step."

Roll silently shook her head.

"Think about it for a few moments," he chided. "Because of Rockman I am forced to watch the navi I love deleted. I bring him here, I make him bring you along, I make him confess his love for you…"

Roll's eyes widened. She saw where this was going.

"You're going to delete me, and you're going to make him watch," she choked out, terror and dread making her voice thick.

"NO!" Rockman shrieked, looking sick with fear. "No! She hasn't done anything to you! It's me you want to hurt, leave her out of this!"

"It's you I want revenge on, true," Hawk conceded. "But don't you see? This will be a far more satisfying revenge than simple, unimaginative torture. Physical pain fades, injuries heal, and the mind forgets. But if she is deleted…you will remember it – remember _her_ – to the end of your days. Like me."

Hawk's eyes burned. "Like me, you will find no respite from the agony of grief. Like me, you will dream of her at night. Nightmares of her deletion, and dreams of what she was, what could have been. All the more horrible; for when you wake, you will remember that she is gone, and feel her loss anew. You will suffer for the rest of your life."

Rockman swallowed, feeling his chest constrict painfully. He couldn't believe this was happening – it _couldn't_ be happening, not this! Hawk could torture him if he wanted – he could delete him, he could do anything…anything but this. He couldn't touch Roll, he couldn't hurt her, he couldn't…gods, no, he couldn't delete her. No…no…he had to stop him!

"Please…" he whispered.

Never before had Rockman begged an enemy for anything, but he was begging now. And he didn't care. If it would save Roll's life; he'd beg, he'd plead. He'd gladly drop to his knees and grovel if it meant Hawk would leave her alone.

"Please, what?" the red navi taunted.

"Please…don't hurt her…please!"

"Where did you get the idea I was going to hurt her?" Hawk laughed.

Both Rockman and Roll blinked, gaping at him. Hadn't he said, merely a few moments ago, that he was going to delete Roll?

"I won't lie to you, when I first though of revenge, I did think of deleting her before your eyes." Hawk told Rockman. "But the pretty one guessed incorrectly. _I'm_ not going to delete her."

He smiled sadistically. "_You_ are."

Roll looked shocked. "What? You're off your rocker, he'd never hurt me!"

Rockman seemed appalled at the very suggestion…and angry. "I'll delete myself first," he hissed.

"I don't believe you will," Hawk said, before producing the blue sphere Roll had seen him holding earlier.

"Hey!" she yelled, trying to surge towards him, but the cords held her too tightly. "That's the thing you were using to hurt him!"

"What?" Rockman exclaimed, clearly very puzzled.

"This is a small sphere of your data," Hawk explained. "It allows me to manipulate you as I manipulate it."

"So, when he seemed to go crazy…" Roll murmured.

"Correct, pretty one, that was due to me. I reduced him to a mindless beast, had him kidnap you, and of course, come to me."

"But wait a minute, Rockman took me to a shop first! He didn't show any real sign of going to you until a few hours ago," Roll retorted. "What happened? Lose control?"

At Hawk's dark scowl Roll knew she had been right. Rockman had somehow slipped out from under Hawk's thumb in those first few hours. She remembered Rockman's nightmare in the warehouse – had that been Hawk reasserting control?

"And another thing, why did you attack us? If Rockman was under your control, surely you didn't have anything to fear from him."

At that statement, Hawk smiled again. "That was a test. The whole point of that exercise was to see exactly how you stood with each other. Would he protect you? Would you protect him?"

"But this brings us back to square one," Rockman spat, "What makes you think I would ever hurt Roll?"

Another smile from Hawk. "I will use the data contained in this sphere to do what I did before, only more so. I will instil anger and hatred and a thirst for violence in you. You will lose your memory of her, to the point where you recognise her only as an enemy. When I am sure your mind has degenerated to the point where you will delete her without a second thought, then I turn you loose from the cage and free her from her shackles."

The red navi looked at Roll as though appraising her abilities. "She may run from you, but she will not get far. She may fight you, but she will not last long. When you have deleted her, I will restore you to normal. That is my true revenge, Rockman. Bad enough to watch her deleted, but to awake to the memory of having struck her down with your own hands…"

He laughed, long and loud, at the stricken expression on Rockman's face.

"No…" the blue navi whispered, eyes horrified. "No, no, no…"

Rockman was unaware his body was trembling. He closed his eyes and shook his head violently, as if he could force the idea from his mind.

"No," he repeated, thinking that if he denied it long enough, fervently enough, he could somehow prevent it from happening. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Wait!" Roll shouted, franticly trying to think up a way out. "You said you only want revenge on Rockman, but if you…do that…to him again, he won't stop at me – he'll probably demolish half of Internet City."

"That's why I took the trouble of evacuating it before you and your friends entered."

Damn, there went the trump card! Still that did explain why it had been so deserted, why they hadn't ever met up with another navi, why the chip shop was closed. Rockman had been right, there hadn't been anything benign about the quiet.

Still she stammered, desperate to stop Hawk. If Rockman deleted her…she didn't even want to contemplate what it would do to him.

Hawk felt a flash of triumph, looking at the frightened Roll and the appalled Rockman. This was far better than simply battling Rockman. In a battle, the best you could hope for was a painful deletion, but this…this would destroy him.

"Wing Rider!" Hawk shouted, gesturing with his hands.

An enormous bird appeared in the air. It had dark, blood red feathers and glowing yellow eyes.

"I think you two are familiar with my friend here," Hawk said, climbing onto the bird's back and settling himself.

Roll scowled, trying to ignore the sick feeling that Hawk was only leaving because he was about to put his plan in motion.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," he continued, "Wouldn't want to be in the line of fire – but wait, one last thing to do."

He dug his fingers into the sphere of data in his hand, concentrating hard as he bent it to his will.

Rockman screamed, partly in pain, partly in terror of what he knew would happen next.

"Rockman!" Roll called, leaning towards his cage as much as her chains would allow.

As his wild eyes locked onto Roll, manacled to the floor and unable to help him, the thought came unbidden that this may be the last time he saw her. He hurled himself to the opposite side of the cage, as far away from Roll as he could get, before another wave of agony swamped his senses.

Hawk watched them both. Rockman writhing in agony, trying to keep some sort of tenuous grip on himself. Roll straining at her bonds, crying out his name, trying to help him somehow. The ache inside his chest, present ever since he watched Seraphina face down the rogue navi, abated somewhat now that he was so close to his revenge.

He wondered what would be the most torturous for Rockman. For Roll to resist, or for her to accept? Would it be worse for her to fight him, flee him, so he would remember beating her and chasing her down? Or would he suffer more remembering that she did neither, but simply stood passively as he cut her down, accepting he had no choice in the matter?

Hawk couldn't decide, but he supposed it didn't really matter. It was enough that Rockman would remember her deletion at his hands. No greater vengeance, no greater pain than that could ever be inflicted upon him.

As he watched, the convulsions of Rockman's body stilled, and he slowly stood from where he had knelt on the floor of the cage. He lifted his gaze, and Hawk saw no compassion, no love, no gentleness in his eyes. Instead they were savage, filled with the urge to destroy. Perfect. He tucked the sphere away, grinning at the despair on Roll's face.

"Rise," he commanded his mount. He didn't want to be anywhere near Rockman when he let him loose.

The bird began to beat the air with it's vast wings, rising them both into the air. When they had risen above the buildings, he commanded it to hover, but to prepare to speed away. In this state, Rockman would attack anything in the vicinity – so Hawk planned to release him and then bolt from the area.

He raised his hands, and made a few gestures in the air.

Roll's tethers vanished. Rockman's cage vanished. And Hawk didn't even wait to see what they would do before urging his mount and speeding away.


	8. True Self

**Chapter 7 – True Self**

Roll had been struggling against her fetters with such strength that she fell over when they disappeared. She went down, and at first didn't dare to raise her head from the floor. She knew the cage must have evaporated too, knew she was about to be deleted, and doubted she had the courage to look up and face the crazed Rockman.

But it was the thought of him that made her lift her head. If Rockman was going to awake to the memory of having deleted her, he must remember eyes filled with forgiveness and love. Not a body trembling on the floor or a face hidden in fear.

So she looked up, expecting to see Rockman above her, Rockbuster poised to end her life.

Instead, she saw something completely unexpected. Rockman hadn't moved.

Roll pushed herself onto her hands and knees, and still Rockman didn't move.

"Rockman?" she whispered.

Rockman's eyes snapped to hers and she froze. His eyes were wild, crazed…but he still didn't take a step towards her. He was trembling violently, panting as though he'd just run a marathon, and his hands appeared to be anchored by his sides.

'_Is he…fighting it?'_ Roll wondered.

A light seemed to click on in her brain. Hawk had lost control of Rockman before, while she was with him, so wouldn't he have deleted her then? No, some part of Rockman remained during the ordeal, enough to keep her from harm.

"Rockman?" she whispered again.

"R-R…oll," he choked out, "Run! Please…"

She blinked. He had talked! He had told her to run! To Roll, this was proof that the Rockman she loved was still in there. And as long as he was there, she was safe.

Roll stood slowly. She was reminded of a stray cat Meiru had once enticed to her hand. Meiru had said the key was not to make any sudden moves and frighten it, because then it would either attack you or run away. She figured the same logic applied now.

Keeping her arms a little away from her sides to show she held no weapons and had no intention of hurting him, Roll approached Rockman.

Rockman looked terrified that she was coming closer instead of fleeing as fast as she could.

"Roll…p-please…I'll…h-hurt you…"

Roll shook her head, still taking slow, easy steps towards him. "You won't hurt me. And I won't leave you to face this by yourself."

She stopped in front of him. Rockman still stared at her, gasping as the war raged within him. Roll knew she may not be able to fight this battle for him…but maybe she could help.

Slowly, gently, she extended her arm and touched his hand. He jerked, the hand beneath her fingers clenching into a fist, and for an instant Roll thought he would strike at her. But then the moment passed and his fist relaxed again.

"It's okay," Roll continued, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her other hand came up and rested lightly on his shoulder. He didn't tense this time, but Roll wondered if it was even possible for him to be anymore tense. The vibrations of his shivers were making her hands shudder, and he seemed to be quivering beneath his very skin. Like an elastic band wound tight and just waiting to go off.

Roll's hand left Rockman's and reached up to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, still struggling against the urge to delete her.

"Roll," he breathed as a single tear slid down his cheek. "I don't…want to hurt you."

The tear fell onto Roll's hand, wetting her fingertips. She tried to smile at him, but could feel her own eyes growing damp.

"It's alright, Rock," she whispered softly. "I trust you."

Roll stepped forward one final time, bringing herself right up against him. She slipped her hands under his arms, gently hugging his chest. Such a position gave him full mobility – if he wanted to hurt her, she couldn't stop him. But he continued to shake, staring over her shoulder into the empty air, though she half-expected him to attack her.

"Roll…" She could feel the corners of his lips move against her jaw.

"I'm here," she murmured, leaning her cheek against his. "And I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever!"

His breathing became evermore laboured, and his trembling increased. Almost unconsciously, she began to run her hands over his back in an effort to quieten him. Her touch was feather-light, her arms around him soft – giving him the opportunity to pull away if he wanted to.

He didn't. Rockman continued to shudder and Roll continued to hold him and whisper soothing phrases. How long they stayed in that position, Roll couldn't say – to her, the seconds seemed to drag by like years, each one their own private eternity. Until a high, keening moan broke from Rockman, sounding as though he were in pain.

"Rockman!" Roll cried in worry, pulling back slightly to try and look at his face.

His wail seemed to intensify at her movement, so she quickly pressed herself to him again and was rewarded when the eerie sound abated slightly.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay," she repeated over and over again. "Easy, easy – I'm right here with you, it's going to be alright."

One hand snaked around in front of him and caressed his face, moving blindly over eyelid, cheek, lips, chin.

"It's okay," Roll repeated, "You won't hurt me, we'll get through this, we will! We'll make it through because…"

She swallowed. Even though she knew Rockman loved her, she was just so accustomed to bottling up her feelings that it seemed awkward to say it now.

'_He has to know,'_ she reminded herself. _'You know how he feels, but he doesn't know how you feel. It's time to remedy that.'_

Roll took a deep breath, leaned herself into him and said softly, "I love you, Rockman."

She kissed him delicately on the cheek.

Rockman moved then, but not to hit her. Instead he clutched at Roll desperately, arms wrapping around her and crushing her against his body. Roll let out a startled squeak at the pressure, but didn't stop hugging him. She continued to chant reassurances as he bowed his head, pressing his face into her neck.

She could feel his ragged breath on her skin, his lips forming one word, over and over.

"Roll, Roll, Roll, Roll …"

He was repeating her name. Repeating it as though it were the rope leading him out of the dark pit. It was an exclamation of gratitude, a reverent prayer, a tremulous confirmation and a desperate plea all at once.

Ignoring the pain of his constricting grasp, she scattered soft kisses across his face, reaffirming her love again and again. Rockman was rocking them gently back and forth, clinging to Roll as a man lost at sea clings to the driftwood that promises deliverance. It was as though he were being swept away on the black tide of Hawk's control, his only salvation to hold her, use her as an anchor to hold onto himself.

"Roll," he whispered again.

"I'm here, I'm with you," she whispered back. "I love you."

Glyde and Iceman plodded after Rush, panting heavily as they hovered on the edge of exhaustion.

"Hey, can you slow down?" Iceman called, waving his arms in protest.

With a slight yip, Rush obediently slackened his pace.

"At last," Glyde gasped, drawing deep breaths. "A respite."

Iceman nodded, then blinked. "Hey, what's that?"

Glyde followed Iceman's gaze. A gigantic red hawk was swooping through the digital sky, wings beating steadily. And it looked like it was headed in their direction.

"Didn't Roll mention she and Rockman were attacked by a giant hawk?" Iceman asked.

"She did indeed," Glyde murmured, watching the creature make it's progress towards them.

"Should we..?"

"I think we should." Glyde then directed his comment to the humans he knew were watching. "We are going to confront a navi that seems to fit Miss Roll's description of the bird that she and Rockman. Hopefully, we will learn a little more about these happenings."

Together he, and Iceman prepared for battle.

"Be careful!" Yuuichiro warned. "This will probably be a tough fight."

"And it might all come to nothing," Yaito pointed out. "We don't know if the bird had something to do with it, or if it simply took advantage of an opportunity to attack."

"That's true," Tohru admitted.

"Well, at least we've got a lead," Meiru said, peering at the bird on the screen.

"I sure hope it's a good one," Netto said, a hint of glumness in his tone. "This whole episode has been really creepy."

Meiru smiled, hearing the obvious worry for Rockman in his voice. Then, before she could lose her nerve, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Netto flushed beet red and stammered out, "Wh-What was th-that for?"

"To cheer you up," Meiru explained, colouring herself. "Why, didn't you like it?"

"I never said that."

"I bet on him liking it a bit too much," Yaito muttered under her breath, causing Tohru to snicker and Lan's father to smile.

"Okay, now remember, just throw the Containment Collar on the bird, and it'll be trapped. Then we can take it back to the Sci Lab to try and figure out what role – if any – it plays in this."

"I'm sure Glyde gets it, Dr. Hikari," Meiru chuckled, "That's the fifth time you've explained it."

"I'm just making sure they know what to do."

"Yeah, right, Dad," Netto grinned. "Are you sure you're not just rambling?"

"Never mind about that!" Yaito snapped. "Here it comes!"

Iceman tensed, and Glyde tightened his grip on the slender blue ring that was the Containment Collar.

"On the count of three," Tohru coached Iceman. "One…two…THREE!"

The tiny navi fired a blast of freezing snow at the flying bird as it tracked overhead. Wings and body encased in ice in a matter of moments, the bird began to fall. Startlingly, it vanished in mid-air, and all that was falling was a red navi, his legs frozen to the hip in ice.

"What happened? Was he riding that bird?" Netto exclaimed as the navi hit the floor.

The ice shattered with the impact and the navi reeled to his feet, looking dazed.

"Don't give him a chance to recover!" Yaito yelled, "You have to freeze him again!"

"You heard her, Iceman. Go to it!" Tohru instructed.

As the navi was pelted with blinding snow, Glyde began moving in to put the Containment Collar on him.

But suddenly the blizzard was diverted on the edges of two giant, gleaming blades that spun towards Iceman.

"Dodge!" Tohru yelled and Iceman threw himself to the side, the blades passing less than an inch from his body.

Now the navi's attention turned to Glyde.

"Freedom's Tether!" he bellowed, pointing his hand at his new target.

A glowing red cord erupted from his palm and snaked towards Glyde like a whip, contacting his leg and wrapping tightly around it. The navi released the cord, and the end anchored itself to the floor, effectively trapping Glyde in place. Forming the same gleaming blades that had attacked Iceman, the navi hurled them at the helpless Glyde.

"Oh, no!" Meiru squeaked, clapping her hands to her face.

"Iceman, get in there!" Tohru said, though everyone could see he would be too late.

But Yaito had not lost her cool. "Area Steal, battle chip in, download!"

Glyde vanished out of the blades' path, reappearing behind the attacking navi.

"The Containment Collar, now!" Yuuichiro yelled.

Glyde jammed the blue ring over the navi's head. Instantly he went rigid, arms snapping to his sides and legs ramming together as though pulled by magnets. Unbalanced, the navi wavered for a few seconds, and finally fell.

"Whew!" Tohru sighed. "Job well done, Iceman."

"Nice work," Yaito also praised her navi.

"You do know that it's illegal to download battle chips in Internet City, right?" Yuuichiro addressed the blonde.

Yaito sniffed and tossed her head. "These were extenuating circumstances!"

"Come on Dad, can't you let it slide just this once? She was trying to help get Rockman back!" Netto said.

"All right, just this once." Yuuichiro's smile belied his stern words.

"What's your name?" they heard Glyde ask the captured navi.

"Hawk," came the reply. "And I see the game is up. Oh well, it was enough that I exacted my vengeance; I never expected to get away with it."

Netto felt a chill creep up his spine. "What do you mean?"

Hawk smiled blandly, the smile of a man who knows he is caught, but doesn't care because he has done what he set out to do. "Because of Rockman I lost someone very important to me, know Rockman has lost someone very important to him."

Meiru went white. "Oh no, Roll!"

Netto clasped her hand tightly.

"Precisely," Hawk chuckled. "I sent him mad, and left her to him. He's probably deleted her by now, but feel free to go and find him. I'd bring him back to normal for you, but…"

He looked pointedly at his immobile limbs.

"How do you get Rockman back to normal?" Netto asked, not really expecting a reply.

He was surprised when he received one. "The blue data sphere in my left hand."

Glyde checked, and sure enough, there was a small ball of navy data.

"Just configure that back to Rockman's normal specifics," Hawk supplied as Glyde looked at it blankly.

"Just why are you being so helpful?" Yuuichiro asked suspiciously.

Another smile. "I've already accomplished my goal. Even if you bring him back, Rockman awakes with the memory of having destroyed the being he loved."

He laughed at their horrified faces. Meiru felt herself becoming teary-eyed as the navi before them coldly talked of Roll's deletion. Noticing her distress, Netto put an arm around her comfortingly.

"You should have seen the look on Rockman's face when I told him what he was going to do," Hawk continued. "He looked as though he'd prefer I deleted him instead. But that would not have been revenge. Deletion is swift, permanent, and the navi cannot suffer any longer. But Rockman will suffer each and every day in the knowledge that she is gone, worse, the knowledge that he is the reason she is gone."

Another cruel laugh. "Do you think it will destroy him? Don't you find it strange that I, alone and weak, have succeeded where great organizations like World Three failed? They concentrated only on triumph, on battles. But I concentrated on the pain. To truly break someone you must determine what would cause them the deepest agony, the most unbearable torment."

" 'The cunning warrior attacks neither the body or mind, but the heart.' " Glyde quoted, sickened by the concept.

Hawk nodded, looking pleased. "I could not have phrased it better. It is not physical torture that destroys – it is emotional. So, for a navi like Rockman, you cannot employ physical pain, you must-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned, expecting Netto to have shouted, but they were mistaken. Meiru stood in front of the console, fists clenched, eyes glaring straight at Hawk.

"You are nothing," the red head said to him, voice dangerously calm and filled with venom. "You are less than nothing. You are a depraved, sadistic psychopath who is about to locked up for the rest of your miserable, wretched existence. So excuse me if I ignore your little ego trip."

Everyone, even Hawk, gaped at Meiru's rant. Yaito was the first to regain her senses and asked Glyde to knock the red navi unconscious, which he did with certain amount of glee.

"Wow, Meiru!" Netto cheered, "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Yeah, well, he was annoying me," Meiru said sadly, depressed at the thought of Roll being deleted.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Netto soothed, reaching out to hug her gently. "You said it yourself, he's a first-rate nutcase. Roll's probably fine."

"You think?"

"Definitely!"

"Thanks," Meiru sniffed. "I really needed to hear that."

"Hey, no problem." Netto reached out and traced the skin on her cheek.

Almost instantly the atmosphere changed, becoming electrically charged. Meiru and Netto both blushed, and smiled almost timidly at each other. Meiru was uncomfortably aware of just how close Netto was, and he was all-too aware of just how nice it felt to hold her. They were moving closer when Yuuichiro's voice pulled them back into reality.

"I'm done reconfiguring the data sphere, Rockman should be back to normal now."

Both Netto and Maylu jumped and sprang apart, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"So, Iceman and Glyde follow Rush again?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, with a bit of luck, they'll find Rockman soon."

The unspoken question on everyone's lips was what condition they would find him in, and if they would find Roll unharmed.


	9. Recovery

**Chapter 8 – Recovery**

Roll, still held in Rockman's painful embrace, felt a ripple pass over his body. He gasped, and jerked violently, his grip tightening until Roll felt as though he would crush her with his force.

"Rockman!" she choked out, feeling his arms squeeze her further. "Rock!"

He groaned in pain, and clutched her ever tighter. The pain of his unconscious constriction took her breath away, and all Roll could do was gasp and choke, face twisting in agony.

But she didn't ask him to let her go. As long as he needed her, she'd stay in his arms. She loved him – she could do no less.

Abruptly, Rockman's grip loosened, and he collapsed onto her. Roll staggered beneath his unexpected weight, still dazed from his crushing hug, and they wavered tenuously. Roll lowered them both gently to the ground, letting Rockman's head come to rest in her lap, his lax face looking upwards.

Roll's fingertips skimmed across his face, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. At her touch, Rockman drew in a deep, rattling breath, his eyes opening slowly.

And Roll could have danced with joy.

He was himself again – the real Rockman, _her_ Rockman. He looked exhausted, as though he had just fought five battles with Blues and come off worst each time. But his eyes were clear, no longer wild and tortured as he struggled deep inside himself.

"Roll…" he groaned, the sound barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm here," she replied, grinning even though she ached all over – especially where he had grabbed her.

"Not…hurt?" Rockman rasped, though it was obviously a great effort to do so.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, before tipping her head down and kissing his forehead. "Didn't I tell you? I knew you wouldn't hurt me. Rest now, I think you've earned it."

He smiled tiredly up at her, then turned his head to kiss the crook of her elbow before closing his eyes. Roll smiled again, he would be okay, all he needed was some rest.

She smothered a yawn, deciding she needed some rest herself. But she had to stay awake – Hawk might come back. If Rockman was back to normal, it probably meant the data sphere was broken, or he decided he had given Rockman enough time to delete her. Either way, Roll thought it was likely they could expect him back, so she would play the role of sentry.

Glyde and Iceman followed Rush through the streets of Internet City. They had decided on the quiet approach, just in case Rockman wasn't back to himself. Eventually Rush stopped and pointed around the corner of a building.

"Rockman's just around the corner?" Netto asked, watching on the screen.

"So it would seem," Yuuichiro nodded. "Proceed with caution."

Everyone, human and navi alike, held their breaths as Glyde, Iceman and Rush rounded the corner, each expecting the worst.

But what they found was far from the worst. Rockman was lying on the ground, apparently asleep, with his head pillowed in Roll's lap. Roll herself was looking completely spent, but otherwise unharmed.

"Roll!" Meiru cried in delight.

Roll's head whipped around, her face lighting up with a tired smile. "Meiru! Iceman, Glyde! Thank goodness, I didn't know what I was going to do if that was Hawk coming back."

"You don't have to worry about him," Netto said, "Hawk's currently in one of the Sci Lab's detention cells. But how's Rockman?"

"Tired," Roll smiled down at the blue navi in her lap, brushing her hand across his eyelids. "But I think all he needs is rest."

"What about you?" Iceman asked, "Hawk said Rockman would delete you!"

"Didn't even come close," Roll grinned. "He was a bit rough with me, and I'm a little sore in places, but he was never out-and-out violent. Even when Hawk tried to push him into deleting me, he didn't so much as slap me."

Meiru sighed in relief and Netto wiped a hand across his brow.

"Whew!"

"Now," Roll said, "As touching as this reunion is, we may have to postpone it – and any questions you might have – as I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"Oh, of course," Glyde agreed, hurrying forward to lift rockman off of Roll.

Which proved to be more difficult than he expected. As he was lifting the blue navi, Rockman – apparently still asleep – reached out and caught hold of Roll's arm.

"Hmmm…RRRRoll…" he slurred.

Glyde tried to pull him away, but Rockman's grip only tightened. Roll smiled patiently, and laid her other hand on his.

"It's okay, Rock," she said, patting his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, it's quite safe to let go of me. I promise I'll be with you when you wake up."

Rockman mumbled something in his sleep and released her.

"There we go," Roll said, standing on unsteady legs. "He'll be fine."

With Glyde carrying Rockman and Roll leaning on Iceman, the four navis walked away from Net City.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So he's really going to be alright?" Netto asked, watching as Rockman was restored on the computers of Sci Lab.

"He'll be fine, just a few minutes more," Yuuichiro said, punching in a few final commands.

"I'm glad they're both okay," Meiru smiled.

The redhead was the only one of Netto's friends that had remained. Tohru and Yaito had gone home to catch up on some much-needed sleep. Meiru stayed because Netto had stayed and she was reluctant to leave him. And Roll insisted she wasn't moving until Rockman woke up.

"I promised him I'd be there when he woke up!" Roll had exclaimed. "And I intend to keep that promise."

So the pink navi was crouched beside Rockman, having already been treated herself.

A soft chime went off, signalling that end of the restoration process. Rockman's eyes opened slowly and he groaned softly, staggering to his feet.

"Rockman!" Netto and Roll yelled together.

"Hey Netto," the blue navi greeted, smiling broadly.

"Good to have you back," Netto murmured.

"Good to _be_ back."

Rockman's eyes turned to Roll. "Roll…did I…are you…?"

She grinned. "Good as new – don't worry about me, Hawk did more damage than you ever did."

"So I _did_ hurt you." Rockman winced and closed his eyes.

The humans watching stayed silent. This was something that clearly needed to be settled between the two of them, without any outside interference.

"Other than a bone-crushing hug, the most you did was warn me to stay away from you."

"Bone-crushing hug?" Rockman repeated, looking blank. "So I didn't actually…"

"No, you didn't," Roll grinned.

Rockman bit his lip and looked away from her. "Roll, I still don't remember much about when I was…you know. But I do remember…what you said, and I just wanted to ask you…did you mean it?"

Roll smiled gently, lovingly. "I meant every word. Did you?"

"Of course," Rockman breathed, looking as though he wasn't quite sure he believed his ears. "Of course I meant it! I thought that you…that you only said that to try and bring me out of it."

"Hey!" Roll said, pretending to be offended. "I may not be the nicest navi around, but I'm not that cruel!"

Rockman hummed an assent, his hand brushing her cheek. Struck by a mischievous idea, Roll suddenly grinned wickedly.

"Do you want me to do it again, you know, to prove I meant it?"

Unable to hold in his own smile at Roll's teasing, Rockman decided to tease her back.

"Let me think a moment…"

Roll waited a split second, then acted.

"You've thought a moment," she mumbled as she kissed him.

This was no chaste kiss on the cheek – this was wild and passionate. Rockman's arms wrapped around Roll and pulled her closer to him as her hands rested on the back of his neck, keeping him pressed to her.

Outside the digital world, Yuuichiro gaped at the screen. "I never expected anything like this."

Netto and Meiru were suspiciously silent, and he turned to the pair behind him.

"Don't tell me you two had an idea this was going to happen."

"Well," Meiru said sheepishly, "They were pretty obvious."

"You could feel something whenever they were together," Netto nodded. Then at Meiru's disbelieving look, "What, I can't be perceptive?"

"Roll was always talking about him…" Meiru continued.

"Rockman was always talking about her…" Netto chipped in.

"Roll's always worrying whenever he put himself in danger…"

"Rockman's always rushing to protect her…"

"Roll's always jealous of any girl around him…"

"Rockman always looks like he wants to delete any navi that makes a move on her…"

"So in other words, they mimic the behaviour of their NetOps," Yuuichiro muttered.

Both Netto and Meiru blushed and stammered their denials, but Yuuichiro shook his head.

"Usually I try not to interfere in your life, Netto. But I'm sick of you two dancing around each other. Profess love, hug, kiss, get it over with because I'm sure we could all breathe a little freer without the damn sexual tension." He said, standing and walking out of the room.

"Good luck, I hope you two are happy together," he said as he closed the door.

"Do we really…you know…do those things he said?" Netto asked, looking frightened at the very prospect.

"Look Meiru," he continued. "I like you. I mean, _really_ like you…and I was wondering…I mean…"

"I love you," Meiru blurted, then blushed and looked at her feet. "I just thought I should tell you, I mean…"

"Really?" Netto gaped. "You love me too?"

"Well yeah, but – wait, what do you mean 'too'?"

"Well, I kind of…love you as well."

For a heartbeat, there was nothing but silence. Then Meiru squealed and hugged him.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "I never thought that you might-"

"I know what you mean," Netto murmured, running a hand through her hair.

Meiru gave a nervous giggle, holding him a little tighter.

"I want to kiss you right now," Netto admitted.

"So what's stopping you?"

The brown-haired boy pondered the question for a moment, then smiled. "Nothing."

Together, they leaned in and joined their lips.

In the cyber world, Rockman and Roll pulled apart, but not away.

"I love you," Rockman whispered.

"I love you too," Roll breathed.

Then the state of their operators caught their attention.

"Wow!" Rockman exclaimed.

"About time," Roll sighed. "Could they have been anymore obvious?"

Rockman laughed, and Roll continued.

"I mean, Meiru's always talking about him…"

"Netto's always talking about her…"

**The End**


End file.
